Kiss Me While You Drunk
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino patah hati. Ino mabuk. Dan Ino berakhir dengan menjadi pengasuh sementara bagi anak-anak dari pria yang telah membuatnya patah hati. GaaIno for GIST. AU. Mind to read n review? :3 LAST CHAPTER UPDATED. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_"Begini," ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan perlahan, "sepertinya kau sudah salah paham terhadapku ya?"_

_Wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu masih terdiam sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh tanda tanya._

_"Aku ini sudah menikah. Bahkan punya tiga anak! Mendokuse!"_

* * *

><p><strong>KISS ME WHILE YOU DRUNK<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic for GIST – Gaara Ino Spring's Tale**

* * *

><p>"HUWAAAAA!"<p>

Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menangis sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja kantor tempatnya bekerja. Kedua teman satu divisinya yang baru datang hanya bisa melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan bertanya pada teman mereka yang lain, yang berambut coklat dan dicepol. Tenten –begitu nama wanita berambut coklat itu– hanya bisa tertawa getir sementara tangannya yang lain tengah mengelus punggung si wanita berambut pirang.

"Oke," ujar si wanita berambut merah muda sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada setelah ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi. "Jadi apa yang terjadi di sini, eh? Ino-_Pig_?"

Yang dipanggil 'Ino-_Pig'_ –wanita berambut pirang dikuncir itu– langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah kacau. Matanya bengkak dan pipinya yang basah karena air mata pun sedikit memerah.

"Diam kau, _Forehead_! Jangan coba cari gara-gara denganku saat ini!" bentak Ino sambil mengusap matanya.

"Hei! Aku cuma bertanya, tahu! Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mencari masalah denganmu!" sewot Sakura sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"_A-ano_.. Ino-_chan_… ada apa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di depan mulutnya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya yang semula hampir surut mendadak kembali membuncah deras. Sekali lagi, Ino menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja seraya menangis dalam suara keras.

"HUWAAA! Shika… Shika… dia…"

Tenten kembali mengelus-elus punggung Ino. Tapi begitu menghadapi pandangan kedua temannya yang menuntut jawaban, Tenten pun menghela napas pendek sebelum kemudian ia menggantikan Ino menjawab.

"Ternyata pria yang ditaksirnya itu sudah menikah. Dan Ino-_chan_ salah paham karena selama ini pendekatannya tidak menuai reaksi negatif dari pria itu. Yah, tapi dibilang positif juga tidak sih. Kalian tahu kan?" jawab Tenten sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Bukannya ikut bersimpati, Sakura –si wanita berambut merah muda sebahu– langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"S-Sakura-_chan_," ujar Hinata –wanita lain yang berambut indigo– berusaha menghentikan tawa Sakura.

Tapi Hinata terlambat. Ino keburu mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan mendelik galak ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun langsung mengubah tawanya menjadi sebuah senyum-sok-_innocent_.

"Tertawa sekali lagi, _Forehead_…" ujar Ino dengan nada yang mengancam.

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha menenangkan Ino yang sudah tampak akan meledak.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Sakura cepat. "Lagipula, kau sudah kuperingatkan kan? Sudah kubilang kalau aku pernah melihat Shikamaru-mu itu bersama wanita kuncir empat dengan tiga orang anak di dekatnya, tapi kau tidak mau percaya padaku. Salahmu sendiri!"

"Habisnya dia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa!" tukas Ino yang tidak terima disalahkan.

Bagaimanapun, saat itu, ia lebih percaya pada Shikamaru – pria yang merupakan mitra kerjanya dari kantor sebelah. Ia menyukai Shikamaru dan ia punya keyakinan kalau pria itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Pasalnya, seperti kata Tenten tadi, berbagai pendekatan dan godaan yang dilancarkan Ino pada pria itu tidak mendapatkan penolakan secara langsung. Bukankah wajar kalau Ino jadi salah paham padanya?

"Heh? Untuk apa dia bilang-bilang padamu kalau tidak ada kepentingan apapun?" ujar Sakura sambil menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya. "Lagipula, mungkin dia tidak mengira kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Yang benar saja! Padahal aku sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas perasaanku padanya! Masa dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dengan malas. "Kita sama-sama tahu seperti apa pria bernama Shikamaru itu! Dari awal pun kau sendiri yang bilang kan? Dia itu…"

"Pria yang cuek dan pemalas!" potong Ino cepat sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi. "Ya, Aku tahu, Sakura. Tapi tetap saja…"

Sekali ini, Ino memang sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Tapi air matanya masih saja mengalir. Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata-pun akhirnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan dalam diam. Mendadak, Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam teringat sesuatu.

"Uhm… Ino-_chan_," panggil Hinata pelan, "bersemangatlah. Malam ini kantor kita akan mengadakan _hanami_ lho?"

Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hinata barusan.

_Hanami_? Melihat bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran? Oke, hilangkan saja bagian 'bersama kantor', tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting… _hanami_!

"Nah! Benar juga!" ujar Tenten sambil membunyikan jarinya. "Di _hanami_ malam ini, kita akan bersenang-senang! Aku akan membawa _sake_ mahal yang kudapatkan sebagai oleh-oleh waktu _Tou-san_ keluar kota!"

Mendadak, sinar kehidupan di mata Ino kembali bercahaya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku akan membawakan _wine_ yang dibelikan pacarku saat dia keluar negeri," tambah Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Karena perkataannya barusan, Sakura pun sukses mendapat _death-glare_ dari Tenten untuk dua alasan. Pertama, karena Tenten merasa Sakura seolah ingin menantangnya dengan menunjukkan bahwa wanita berambut _pink_ itu memiliki minuman beralkohol yang lebih baik darinya. Dan kedua, karena wanita berambut _pink_ itu seolah hendak meningkatkan emosi Ino kembali dengan sengaja menyebutkan kata 'pacar'. Hei? Bagaimanapun yang membuat Ino kalut adalah permasalahannya dengan laki-laki kan?

Untungnya, Ino sudah tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Kata '_hanami_' dan '_sake'_ benar-benar sudah menulikan pendengarannya. Sebuah senyum penuh harapan kini mengembang di wajah oval sempurna milik penyandang nama Yamanaka tersebut.

"Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang, eh?" ujar Ino dengan suara yang sengaja direndahkan. "Bagus! Pokoknya kalian harus bisa membuatku melupakan Shikamaru malam ini!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Aku sudah bilang begitu," ujar Ino sambil memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah gelas kertas terpegang di tangan kanannya. Sebuah urat kemarahan tampak menyembul di pelipisnya. Lalu, begitu ia membuka kembali matanya, gelas kertas yang berisi cairan beralkohol itu langsung diremukkannya hingga isinya meluap keluar.

"TAPI KENAPA SI RAMBUT NANAS ITU JUGA ADA DI SINI? UMPH!"

Sakura yang ada di sebelah Ino langsung berinisatif menutup mulut wanita berisik berambut pirang tersebut. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Ino mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat menuai kekacauan di saat semua orang sedang bersenang-senang dalam pesta _hanami_ ini. Lalu, sambil menunduk-nunduk dan tersenyum getir, Sakura pun langsung meminta maaf atas keributan yang baru saja dibuat Ino.

"Wah, wah! Ternyata kantor sebelah juga sedang mengadakan _hanami_ ya?" ujar Tenten sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"M-maaf! Aku tidak tahu…" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk berkali-kali.

"Sudah, sudah, Hina-_chan_," sela Sakura yang masih membekap mulut Ino. "Ini bukan salahmu kok."

"Tapi…" ujar Hinata yang masih merasa bersalah karena ia-lah yang mengingatkan Ino akan rencana kantornya untuk ber-_hanami_ malam ini.

"Sudahlah! Kita akan bersenang-senang kan?" geram Sakura yang langsung mengambil _sake_ di hadapannya. "Dan kau, Ino! Minum saja lagi! Tidak usah pedulikan cowok bodoh itu!" Sakura pun langsung menuangkan _sake_ di gelas baru dan menyodorkannya pada Ino yang langsung menenggaknya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Lagi!" perintah Ino agar Sakura kembali mengisi gelasnya.

Sakura hanya menghela napas sebelum ia mengisikan kembali gelas Ino. Sakura kemudian melirik ke arah Tenten yang baru menempelkan ujung gelasnya ke bibir. Selanjutnya, mata _emerald_ Sakura pun meneliti sosok Hinata yang tengah mengamati sosok pria berambut pirang –teman satu kantor mereka, yang duduk di tikar yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Setelahnya, wanita dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan warna bunga khas negeri matahari terbit itu pun melihat ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi lautan pekerja dari kantornya dan kantor sebelah. Semua tampak bersenang-senang di bawah naungan pohon Sakura yang sedang berkembang dengan indahnya.

Bagaimanapun, ini adalah musim semi. Apalagi kesenangan yang bisa diharapkan melebihi makan dan bersenda gurau bersama teman-teman sembari mengagumi keindahan bunga Sakura? Dan kesenangan itulah yang sebenarnya diharapkan Sakura dengan mengikuti acara rutin kantornya ini. Tapi sepertinya, kesenangan Sakura harus sedikit hilang karena ia malah harus menenangkan –ditambah melayani– salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati. Seolah belum cukup, Sakura pun dengan dipaksa untuk mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya itu mengenai pria yang membuatnya patah hati. Sesekali, Sakura bahkan harus membekap mulut sang sahabat agar pria yang tengah dibicarakan –yang sialnya juga ikut ber-_hanami_ dengan kantornya– tidak sampai mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

"Dan kau tahu, Sakura-_cha~n_!" ujar Ino yang sudah agak mabuk tapi masih saja menyodorkan gelasnya untuk kembali diisi oleh Sakura. "Semua cowok itu emang brengseeekkk! _Hik_!"

"Ah! Kau selalu mengatakan itu tiap kali kau patah hati, tahu?" jawab Sakura yang akhirnya memegang sebuah gelas berisi _sake_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, tapi… kali ini…"

"Tunggu saja sampai kau dapat cowok baru yang bisa kau mangsa!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Dan kau pasti akan berkata, 'Sakura, cowok itu memang luar biasa, ya?'. Taruhan!"

"Ukh!" Ino kemudian menuang kembali _sake_ ke dalam gelasnya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menemukan cowok yang luar biasa lagi…"

"Kalau cowok itu gimana?" timpal Tenten yang sama sekali belum mabuk.

Sakura dan Ino pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke satu arah yang ditunjuk Tenten. Di sana tengah berdiri seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan yang digulung sampai batas siku dan sebuah celana kain panjang berwarna coklat. Pria itu kemudian tampak terburu-buru pergi dengan _handphone_ tertempel di telinganya. Pastilah pria itu mencari tempat yang sepi untuk dapat menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Awwww! _Kawaaaai_~.. _hik_!" ujar Ino yang spontan saja langsung berdiri.

"E-eh? Ino-_chan_ mau apa?"

Ino menatap Hinata dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Sebuah seringai kemudian diperlihatkan oleh wanita _blonde_ tersebut. Setelahnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Ino langsung berjalan ke arah dimana pria tadi tampak menghilang.

"T-tenten-_chan_… Pria tadi… Direktur kantor sebelah kan?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada horor dalam suaranya. "A-apa tidak sebaiknya kita hentikan Ino-_chan_?"

Tenten tampak cuek dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Setelah mengeluarkanya, ia pun mengotak-atik benda yang ternyata sebuah… _handycam_!

"Nah, hal menarik baru akan dimulai nih!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ya, _Tou-san. Ha'i. Wakarimashita_. Hn. Besok aku akan menyuruh Shikamaru ke tempatmu." Hening sejenak. "Jadi ini semua rencana _Onee-san_, eh?"

Pria itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun ketika ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Setelah mendengar beberapa patah kalimat dari peneleponnya, pria itu pun menghela napas.

"Baik, baik. Terserah dia sajalah." Pria itu masih berwajah datar sebelum suara di seberang telepon itu memberitahukannya sesuatu. Seketika itu juga, matanya terbelalak dan ekspresi wajahnya cukup menggambarkan kalau ia kaget. Tapi selanjutnya, ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sebelum ia berkata dengan nada sedatar mungkin. "Tidak, aku tidak mau. Bawa saja mereka."

Sekali lagi, pria itu terdiam. Ia pun akhirnya memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "_Fine_. Terserah."

Pria berambut merah dengan tato _kanji_ '_ai'_ di dahi sebelah kiri-nya itu langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Dengan wajah yang datar namun menyimpan sedikit kekesalan, pria itu siap kembali ke tempatnya. Mungkin _sake_ akan bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi belum juga ia kembali ke tempatnya, ia mendadak dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang, berwajah merah, yang tersenyum dengan aneh ke arahnya.

Pria itu pun mundur sedikit. Ia tahu kalau wanita di depannya ini mabuk. Dan ia juga tahu, betapa bahayanya seseorang yang sedang mabuk.

"Hei, hei… sepertinya kau sedang kesal ya, cowok imut?"

Imut? Seumur-umur pria itu tidak pernah dipanggil imut kecuali oleh ibunya dan kakak-kakaknya –yang tentu saja dengan tujuan untuk menggodanya. Selama ini, orang yang melihatnya akan berbisik-bisik di belakang dan membicarakan betapa mengerikan keberadaannya. Ditambah dengan tatapan tajam dan sifat yang memang jarang berbicara, tidak heran jika orang kerap kali salah paham terhadapnya.

Dan sekarang, seorang wanita tidak dikenalnya menyebutnya 'imut'. Entah ia harus senang atau merasa terhina? Tapi ia juga tidak lupa kalau wanita ini adalah orang mabuk dan orang mabuk suka berbicara apa saja tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

Pria berambut merah –yang bernama Gaara itu– memutuskan untuk meninggalkan wanita itu begitu saja. Ia tidak perlu meladeninya dan memang ia tidak punya kewajiban untuk itu. Tapi lagi-lagi wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gaara.

"Jahatnya… aku diabaikan! _Hik_! Padahal aku cuma mau bercerita~…" ujar wanita itu lagi –Ino– dengan nada yang manja.

"Kau bisa bercerita pada temanmu, bukan denganku," jawab Gaara sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ino. "Lagipula, kita tidak saling kenal. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku sekarang."

"Tidak mau!" ujar Ino keras kepala. Ia malah menarik Gaara yang memang sedang tanpa pertahanan dan kemudian memutar tubuh pria itu hingga punggungnya membentur pohon Sakura. "A-ku-ma-u-ka-u-yang-men-de-ngar-ce-ri-ta-ku," tambah Ino dengan intonasi suara yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang mengeja.

Gaara berusaha menjauhkan wanita mabuk itu dari depannya.

"Kalau kau beralasan karena kita tidak saling kenal, _hik_, kita bisa mulai dari saling kenalan," tambah Ino lagi sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman.

Oke. Harus Gaara akui kalau wanita di hadapannya ini memiliki wajah yang cantik.

"Namaku Ya-ma-na-ka I-no!" Ino pun mengeja namanya di dada Gaara dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang ramping. "Kau?"

Pria itu pun menghela napas. Sekarang ikuti saja kemauan wanita ini dan begitu ada celah, ia akan segera melarikan diri.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

"Gaara? Gaara-_chan_?" tanya Ino yang kini meletakkan kedua tangannya ke sebelah kiri dan kanan tubuh Gaara, seolah ia berniat mengunci gerakan pria itu.

Gaara sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa lagi sekarang? Sudah dibilang imut, sekarang dia dipanggil dengan embel-embel '_chan'_? Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Gaara-_chaan_! Kau tahu? Wajahmu itu imuuuut sekaliiii!" ujar Ino yang sengaja memanjang-manjangkan dua kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

"Ah, ya, ya, terima kasih," jawab Gaara malas-malasan. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang tangan Ino, berusaha menghilangkan penghalang yang diciptakan oleh Ino. "Yamanaka-_san_, aku harus segera kembali ke tempatku."

"Jahaaa~t! Gaara-_chan_ tidak mau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ino'?"

Gaara menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Wanita mabuk ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Gaara bukan orang yang suka marah-marah karena marah hanya akan membuang energi percuma. Dan karenanya, ingatkan Gaara agar ia segera melarikan diri saat ia melihat orang yang sedang mabuk di kemudian hari.

"Baik, ehm, Ino," ujar Gaara setenang mungkin, "bisa kau sedikit menyingkir dariku? Aku harus kembali ke tempat teman-temanku…"

"Oh, oh," ujar Ino sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tapi cuma itu yang dia lakukan, menyingkir pun tidak. Ia kemudian tersenyum lagi pada Gaara yang membuat pria itu jadi merasa sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kalau Gaara-_chan_ mau lewat," ujar Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Telunjuknya kini sudah menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Cium aku dulu?"

"Hah?"

"Hihihi~.. malu-malu! Lucunyaaa!" ujar Ino yang langsung saja memeluk Gaara. Tentu saja Gaara berusaha melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan pelukan wanita tersebut. Tapi, menghentikan usaha Gaara, mendadak saja Ino menekan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir pria tersebut.

Gaara terkesiap sementara Ino semakin liar.

Ino terus memaksakan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Gaara. Bahkan tangannya setengah menekan kepala Gaara seolah ia ingin agar pria itu membalas ciumannya. Gaara menyerah, ia membiarkan wanita itu menciumnya dan ia pun membalas ciuman wanita itu sampai wanita itu puas dan kemudian mendorong dada Gaara untuk meminta jarak.

Gaara pun langsung mengelap bibirnya. "Sudah?" tanyanya datar.

Mendadak, dilihatnya pundak wanita di hadapannya tersebut bergetar. Tidak lama kemudian, wajahnya yang terangkat memperlihatkan air mata yang bersumber dari iris _aquamarine_-nya. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba sedikit pun, wanita itu mulai memukuli dada Gaara sambil berteriak.

"_BAKA SHIKAMARU! BAKAAA!_"

Gaara sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nama itu meluncur dari mulut Ino. Tapi ia tidak diberi waktu lama-lama untuk terkejut karena pukulan Ino yang bertubi-tubi mulai terasa menyakitkan. Gaara pun meringis saat pukulan Ino mengenai dadanya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dengan cepat, ia akhirnya menghentikan pukulan itu dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Ino.

"DASAR COWOK BRENGSEEEKK!"

Gaara menghela napas mendengar teriakan wanita tersebut. Perlahan, tangan wanita itu terasa melemah dalam genggamannya. Gaara pun memilih untuk melepaskan tangan tersebut. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kesempatan yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Ia bisa saja meninggalkan wanita yang mulai sesenggukan di depannya tersebut dan kemudian kembali ke tempat teman-temannya. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuat ia tertahan di situ. Mengamati wanita itu menangis.

Hingga wanita itu pun roboh ke arahnya.

Dan menyebabkan ketiga orang melompat panik dari tempat persembunyiannya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Perlahan, mata _aquamarine_ itu terbuka. Mengerjab sesaat sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata itu masih terpaku pada langit-langit ruangan yang berada di atasnya sebelum pandangan tersebut beralih untuk menyapu sekitarnya.

Ruangan yang sederhana dengan furnitur yang juga sederhana. Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna ungu dan pernak-pernik bunga beraneka rupa. Ruangan yang terasa familiar baginya.

Ah, ya!

Tentu saja familiar! Ini kamarnya sendiri!

Ino terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya sebelum ia memegangi dahinya.

"_Ouch_," gumamnya perlahan. Efek _hangover _yang ia rasakan sehabis mabuk kemarin mulai menderanya. Tidak terlalu parah memang. Dan tidak akan menghentikan niatnya untuk masuk ke kantor seperti biasa.

"Kantor… ng… jam berapa sekarang…?" Ino pun melirik ke jam beker yang terdiam begitu saja di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Seketika itu juga, Ino pun terlonjak dari kasurnya.

Secepat kilat, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi –yang memang ada di dalam kamarnya– dan mulai membenahi dirinya. Kepalanya sudah tidak terasa sesakit tadi. Dan ia yakin, sebentar lagi sakit di kepalanya akan benar-benar menghilang.

Sesudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya, sebuah kemeja setengah lengan berwarna putih yang dilapisi rompi pendek berwarna biru, serta sebuah rok selutut berwarna senada dengan rompinya, Ino pun mulai merias dirinya secara asal. Diikatnya rambut pirangnya tinggi-tinggi dan dibiarkannya beberapa poni menjuntai di depan mata kanannya. Setelah merasa bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup sempurna, ia pun mengambil tasnya sebelum bergegas keluar. Setengah berlari, Ino langsung mendatangi ruang makan yang berada satu lantai dengan kamarnya.

"Ah? Sudah bangun, _Hime_? _Ohayou_!" sapa ayahnya yang tengah menyantap roti dengan telur dan sebuah kopi hitam sebagai sarapan paginya. Ino menghampiri ayahnya tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sebuah kecupan ringan pun mendarat di pipi pria paruh baya itu.

"_Ohayou, Tou-san_!" ujar Ino sambil meneguk segelas air putih. "_Sore ja_… _ittekimasu_!"

"Lho? Kau tidak sarapan dulu, _Hime_?" teriak ayahnya.

"Tidak sempat!"

Ayah Ino pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum sebelum ia kembali menikmati sarapan paginya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantornya, Ino hanya bisa memikirkan nasibnya kalau sampai ia datang terlambat. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan sedikit pun soal acara _hanami_ kemarin malam, apa saja yang terjadi di sana, dan siapa yang akhirnya membawanya pulang. Saat ini, kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh jalur pintas yang dapat membuatnya sampai di kantor dengan tepat waktu.

Kantor Ino memang sebuah kantor baru yang cukup memanjakan pegawainya. Seperti acara _hanami_ kemarin, semua pegawainya bisa bebas ikut tanpa ditarik iuran sedikitpun. Tapi untuk urusan absensi dan kedatangan? Jangan ditanya! Ancaman potong gaji mungkin saja keluar sebagai hukumannya. Bagaimanapun, prinsip kantor Ino adalah 'orang yang tidak bisa disiplin, tidak mungkin bisa memajukan kantor'. Dan pemotongan gaji diharapkan dapat membuat orang yang sering datang terlambat jadi kapok. Kalau tidak kapok juga? Kantor tidak akan repot-repot. Ucapan selamat tinggal disertai pesangon yang terbilang kecil bisa langsung dinikmati.

Beruntung, ketakutan Ino akan keterlambatan itu tidak sampai terjadi. Bahkan, ia berhasil meraih ruang kerja divisinya beberapa menit sebelum waktu kerja dimulai. Dengan napas _ngos-ngos_-an, Ino pun mendatangi meja kerjanya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang tidak terlalu empuk. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ketiga temannya tengah berkumpul sambil mengerubungi sesuatu. Dan yang semakin membuatnya penasaran adalah reaksi teman-temannya yang terbilang... mencurigakan?

Sakura yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tenten yang terduduk di kursinya tampak menyenggol Sakura namun ia sendiri juga tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Hinata yang berdiri agak ke belakang dari posisi Tenten tampak pucat dan sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di depan mulutnya.

Ino mengerutkan alis. Setelah napasnya –yang semula tersengal karena ia baru saja berlari-lari untuk mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat– kembali teratur, ia pun mendatangi ketiga temannya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Seketika itu juga, Hinata tampak panik, Tenten sedikit terkejut, dan Sakura semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"_Ne_, _mite_!" Sakura kemudian mengambil alih _handycam_ yang semula dipegang Tenten, memutar balik tayangan yang sudah mereka lihat sebelumnya dan kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan hidung Ino.

Ino menerima _handycam_ tersebut dan kemudian melihat apa saja yang ditampilkan oleh layar kecil alat elektronik tersebut.

Awalnya Ino hanya bisa meringis kecil karena melihat dirinya yang tengah mabuk tersorot dalam _handycam_ tersebut. Selanjutnya, ringisan itu menghilang dan digantikan ekspresi pucat yang diakhiri dengan sorot mata horor sekaligus menuntut penjelasan dari ketiga teman di hadapannya tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sabaku Gaara –Direktur muda yang berhasil membawa perusahaanya menjadi salah satu perusahaan termaju di daerahnya– tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi empuk berwarna hitam dengan sandaran panjang yang melebihi batas kepalanya. Ia mengamati berkas-berkas di tangannya sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada 'sesuatu' yang tengah terdiam di atas sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. 'Sesuatu' yang berjumlah tiga itu tampak bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut yang hangat.

Gaara menghela napas sebelum ia kembali membawa mata _turquoise_-nya pada berkas-berkas yang harus ia baca saat itu juga. Setelah selesai membaca suatu berkas, ia pun mengambil bolpoin yang ada di atas mejanya dan kemudian menandatangani berkas tersebut dengan baik sebelum dering _interphone_ di mejanya mengejutkannya.

Gaara hanya bisa mengerutkan alis tipisnya –yang nyaris tidak terlihat– sembari menekan salah satu tombol di _interphone_ tersebut.

"Ada apa?" ujar Gaara kemudian.

"_Begini, Pak Direktur_," jawab sebuah suara dari seberang _interphone_-nya, "_ada seorang perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino memaksa untuk bertemu Anda. Tapi dia belum membuat janji…"_

Yamanaka Ino?

Gaara berusaha mengingat sejenak nama yang terasa tidak asing tersebut.

…

Ah! Tentu saja! Wanita mabuk yang semalam!

Mau apa lagi dia?

Gaara sudah hendak menyuruh sekretarisnya mengusir wanita itu saat tiba-tiba suara sekretarisnya itu berubah.

"_Maaf, Sabaku-san. Saya harus berbicara dengan Anda. Saya mohon. Sepuluh menit, tidak… lima menit saja!_"

Gaara melirik ke arah jam yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum ia berkata.

"Baiklah. Silakan masuk."

Gaara pun mematikan sambungan melalui _interphone_-nya. Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah itu, suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya mulai terdengar.

"Masuk," jawab Gaara singkat sambil merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Izin darinya tersebut membuat pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tampak…acak-acakan. Wajahnya terlihat kacau dan napasnya tersengal. Peluh pun terlihat membasahi wajah wanita tersebut. Namun, hal lain yang menarik perhatian Gaara adalah bungkusan cukup besar yang dipegang oleh wanita tersebut.

Gaara langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa, Yamanaka-_san_?"

Ino seketika itu juga terkesiap. Sosok di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu mengerikan dengan aura penuh ancaman terlihat di sekeliling tubuhnya. Bagaimana Ino bisa menganggap pria semacam ini sebagai pria yang imut? Ah, mabuk memang membuat penglihatannya memburuk!

"A-a-a…" jawab Ino yang mendadak tergagap. Keberanian yang biasa ia tunjukkan pun menguap begitu saja saat ia bertatapan dengan pria tersebut. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sembari menyodorkan bungkusan yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. "_GOMEN_!" serunya cepat.

Gaara bukan tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi pria itu sengaja memancing Ino untuk berkata lebih jauh. "Untuk?"

Ino perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Semburat merah yang berbeda dengan warna merah yang kemarin dilihat Gaara kini sudah memenuhi wajah wanita tersebut. "Itu.. _ano_.. kemarin saya mabuk…"

Gaara tetap tenang di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Dan saya sudah berbuat hal yang tidak sopan pada Sabaku-_san_… Karena itu… sebagai permintaan maaf…"

"Apa ini?" tanya Gaara, mengacu pada bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Ino.

"Ah? Ini… Ini _wine_ mahal dengan kualitas buatan luar negeri," jawab Ino sambil melirik ke bungkusannya sebelum ia melirik ke arah Gaara dengan ragu-ragu. Sejujurnya, Ino sendiri bingung harus memberikan apa sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan karena menurut Sakura, Direktur Perusahaan itu sering mengundang orang untuk jamuan makan malam, maka _wine_ bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu hadiah yang cukup baik jika ia ingin meminta maaf.

Gaara memandangi bungkusan tersebut sebelum ia memandang ke arah Ino. Wanita itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dengan tangan yang masih terjulur ke arah depan, menanti Gaara menerima permohonan maafnya tersebut. Tentu saja wanita itu merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Pertama, ia takut karena sosok Gaara itu sendiri. Kedua, ia takut kalau-kalau pria itu tidak menerima permohonan maafnya dan lebih memilih untuk melaporkan apa yang sudah Ino perbuat pada atasan Ino di kantor. Ino tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai ia dipecat karena hal bodoh yang sudah ia lakukan saat mabuk.

Gaara sendiri menangkap ketakutan Ino. Awalnya, Gaara ingin segera menerima hadiah tersebut dan segera menyuruh Ino pulang agar wanita itu bisa segera merasa lega. Tapi mendadak, sebuah ide merasuk ke dalam benak pria berambut merah tersebut. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membuat Ino segera pulang. Ada hal yang bisa dilakukan wanita itu sebagai permintaan maaf, jauh lebih baik dari sekedar memberikan _wine_.

"Begitu?" ujar Gaara yang akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Seberapa mahal _wine_ yang kau bawa itu?"

"Eh? I..ini _wine_ mahal kok! Aku bahkan membelinya dengan mengorbankan dua bulan uang gajiku.."

"Aku tidak peduli pada gajimu," jawab Gaara tenang, "yang kutanyakan, apa _wine_ mahal itu sebanding dengan ciuman pertama yang telah kau rebut dariku?"

Seketika itu juga, Ino mematung.

"Ci-ciuman pertama?" ulang Ino seolah ia tidak percaya bahwa ada orang, yang kira-kira seumuran dengan dirinya, namun baru pernah merasakan ciuman pertama. "Anda berbohong kan?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak pernah pacaran sekalipun. Bahkan kau perempuan pertama yang berani mendekatiku begitu saja," jelas Gaara dengan tenang.

Ino semakin memucat. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi datar Gaara. Ino memang sedikit kebingungan karena baru kali ini ia bertemu seorang pria yang mempedulikan soal ciuman pertama. Tapi, kalau menurut Gaara ciuman pertama itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat berharga, maka Ino telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal bukan?

Ino pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Sungguh! Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Saya sama sekali tidak…"

"Sudahlah," ujar Gaara santai sambil menerima bungkusan dari Ino dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya. "Lupakan saja soal itu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang…"

"Tapi… tapi… Aduh! Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Kalau ada hal lain yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menebusnya…"

Ino tidak melihat, tapi saat itu Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Kau mau melakukan apapun?"

"Ng? I-iya?" jawab Ino sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Saat itulah, tiga makhluk yang semula terdiam dengan tenang di atas sofa mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Perhatian Ino pun teralihkan sesaat dari Gaara ke arah tiga… orang anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun ke bawah.

"Ung? Gaala-_chan_?" panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dengan panjang sebahu. Anak itu kemudian turun dari sofa dan langsung berusaha menghampiri Gaara walaupun dengan jalan yang masih terpatah-patah. Gaara sendiri mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian mengangkat anak perempuan tersebut.

Ino memandang takjub pada apa yang baru ia lihat. Apalagi, tidak lama kemudian kedua bocah lainnya yang berwajah sama satu lain semakin menunjukkan kehidupannya. Keduanya mengulet dalam gerakan yang nyaris sama dan menguap di saat yang hampir bersamaan pula. Dua bocah laki-laki itu kemudian mengerjabkan matanya dan memandang ke arah Ino.

"_Ji-chan_? Siapa dia?" tanya salah satu dari duo kembar itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Ino.

"Ah…" Gaara melihat ke arah Ino. "Dia pengasuh kalian sementara aku bekerja."

Kedua bocah lelaki berambut pirang itu pun saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum mereka turun dari sofa dan menyibakkan selimut yang mereka pakai tadi. Dengan langkah yang sudah lebih mantap, mereka pun setengah berlari ke arah Ino dan langsung memeluk kaki wanita tersebut. Ino sendiri masih mematung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia kemudian tersentak saat duo kembar itu berteriak.

"PENGASUH!"

"H-hah?" ujar Ino yang akhirnya dapat kembali bersuara.

"Begitulah," jawab Gaara sambil menyerahkan si anak perempuan berambut hitam ke dalam gendongan Ino yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. "Mohon bantuanmu, Yamanaka-_san_!"

"Se-ben-tar!" potong Ino sebelum Gaara duduk kembali di kursinya. Gaara pun melirik sekilas ke arah Ino. "Apa maksud Anda, Sabaku-_san_?"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya sambil membalikkan badannya kembali, menghadap ke arah Ino. "Kukira sudah cukup jelas? Kau jadi pengasuh sementara anak-anak itu. Jujur, aku tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak."

"Ini… anak-anak Anda?"

Gaara memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang seolah hendak mengatakan 'hei-pacar-saja-aku-belum-punya-bagaimana-bisa-aku-punya-anak-?'. Tapi melihat Ino yang tampaknya masih membutuhkan jawaban, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk menggeleng pelan sebelum membahasakannya secara lisan, "Anak _Nee-san_-ku."

"Lalu _Nee-san_ Anda…"

"_Nee-san_ dan suaminya ada tugas ke luar kota untuk mengurusi permasalahan di perusahaan induk."

Ino yang kemudian sudah didorong-dorong oleh si kembar dan dipeluk sekuat tenaga oleh anak perempuan dalam gendongannya, mati-matian mempertahankan keseimbangannya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ia pun sedikit membujuk kedua anak kembar itu agar terdiam sebentar agar ia bisa berbicara dengan paman mereka.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Berapa lama orangtua mereka pergi?" tanya Ino sambil sedikit menghindar dari si kembar yang mulai berlari-larian dengan lincah. Ia juga akhirnya menurunkan si anak perempuan yang mendadak berontak dalam pelukannya. Anak perempuan itu kemudian bergabung dengan kakak-kakaknya dan berlari-larian dalam ruangan yang cukup besar milik Direktur Sabaku tersebut.

"Sekitar seminggu," jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi saya harus menjadi pengasuh mereka di kantor Anda selama seminggu?"

Gaara tampak memandang ke arah langit-langit ruangannya sebelum ia berkata, "Bukan hanya di kantor Yamanaka-_san_. Aku juga mengharapkan bantuanmu untuk menjaga anak-anak ini selama di rumah."

"Sabaku-_san_!" ujar Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali. "Saya tidak mungkin membolos dari kantor hanya untuk menjaga keponakan Anda kan? Dan lagi… kenapa sampai di rumah pun harus saya yang mengurusi mereka?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Ino dalam diam. Meskipun demikian, hanya dari tatapan saja, Ino sudah mengerti bahwa pria ini tidak ingin dibantah. Tapi, kali ini Ino tidak akan gentar. Tidak mungkin ia akan merelakan hari-harinya hanya untuk merawat keponakan dari pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Tidak, walaupun itu adalah bentuk permohonan maafnya sekalipun.

"Kau sudah berkata akan melakukan apapun kan, Yamanaka-_san_?" tanya Gaara sambil beranjak ke tempat duduknya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Y-yah…" Hanya sepersekian menit setelah Ino menunjukkan tekad bahwa ia tidak akan gentar, nyatanya wanita itu kini harus menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja yang kuperintahkan. Tidak perlu khawatir soal urusan kantor, aku akan memintakan izin langsung pada atasanmu."

Ino akhirnya hanya bisa menyentuh dahinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut. Ia pun melirik ke arah anak-anak lincah yang saat ini sedang bermain di atas meja. Duo kembar itu tampak saling mendorong sementara si kecil baru berusaha untuk memanjat meja yang tidak begitu tinggi. Melihat itu, Ino langsung melesat dan menangkap si kecil. Wanita itu pun segera mendudukkan si kecil ke sofa dan kemudian menurunkan si kembar dari atas meja.

"Itu bahaya, tahu! Jangan melakukannya lagi!" omel Ino pada ketiganya.

Ketiganya pun terdiam sebelum si kembar menerjang Ino hingga wanita itu terjatuh ke atas sofa di sebelah si anak perempuan. Anak perempuan itu sendiri kemudian berusaha memanjat ke atas pundak Ino. Ino menggerutu pelan sebelum ia mendorong si kembar agar menjauh darinya. Setelah itu, ia menurunkan si kecil dari pundaknya dan mendudukkan anak tersebut di sebelahnya.

"Heh."

Suara dengusan kecil itu membuat Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria berambut merah yang sedang memandang berkasnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak salah memilihmu, Yamanaka-_san_. Dan Shikamaru-pun mungkin akan merasa berterimakasih padamu."

Shi-ka-ma-ru?

"Dari mana Anda ta… ah!" Ino terdiam begitu ia bisa mengingat bahwa ia memang menyebutkan nama Shikamaru saat ia menyerang Gaara kemarin malam. Terima kasih pada rekaman Tenten yang membuatnya bisa tahu apa saja yang ia lakukan dan ucapkan kemarin malam. Tapi tunggu! "Apa hubungan Shikamaru dengan anak-anak ini? Kenapa dia akan berterimakasih padaku kalau aku menjadi… pengasuh…mereka…"

Sekelebat ingatan mulai merasuk ke dalam benak Ino.

_"Sudah kubilang kalau aku pernah melihat Shikamaru-mu itu bersama wanita kuncir empat dengan tiga orang anak di dekatnya, tapi kau tidak mau percaya padaku."_

Tiga orang anak…

Mata Ino meneliti si kembar berambut pirang yang bermata mengantuk itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada si kecil yang menyerah untuk memanjat pundaknya dan memilih untuk bermain-main di pangkuannya.

"Yah," jawab Gaara, "karena mereka anak-anaknya Shikamaru. Apalagi?"

Yang benar saja!

Lelucon apa lagi ini?

Pertama, Ino mengalami patah hati karena ternyata pria yang ditaksirnya sudah menikah dan mempunyai tiga orang anak.

Kedua, Ino menyerang seseorang kala ia mabuk dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Direktur yang menjadi mitra kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Ketiga, Ino diminta Direktur tersebut untuk menjadi pengasuh bagi anak-anak dari… pria yang telah membuatnya patah hati.

_Kami-sama! _

Sebenarnya sampai kapan kesialan akan terus menghinggapi Ino?

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>AN:

Yahahaha! Saya publish fic baru lagi. Sebenarnya ide buat cerita ini udah lama muncul, tapi baru kesampaian diketik sekarang-sekarang. Padahal GIST bentar lagi berakhir yah? Dan artinya saya memang harus ngebut buat bikin kelanjutannya DX. Ohiya, untuk bisa nyelesein fic ini tepat waktu, dengan amat terpaksa saya menunda pengerjaan fic FL dan GM. Maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nunggu kedua fic itu, terutama buat El-nee dan Ana-chan yang udah nagihin FL…XD

Terlepas soal itu, bagaimana menurut pendapat minna-_san_ soal fic ini?

Please gimme your review, yes?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

_Wanita itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa suatu ruangan. Rambutnya yang sejak awal sudah acak-acakan, semakin acak-acakan. Wajahnya yang semula kusut juga bertambah kusut. Baru saja ia merasa bisa menghela napas lega karena berhasil membuat tiga makhluk lincah luar biasa itu tertidur, sebuah suara mendadak mengagetkannya._

"_Berdiri. Kita ke rumahmu untuk mengambil barang-barangmu sekarang."_

_Wanita berambut pirang itu akhirnya menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat sumber suara. Tapi tindakannya sia-sia karena si asal suara sudah mendekat ke arahnya untuk mengangkat dua anak kembar yang tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Pria berambut merah yang merupakan pemilik suara tadi mengangkat kedua anak tersebut dengan tangan kiri dan kanannya, tepat di bagian perut anak-anak itu hingga kaki dan tangan keduanya menggantung sedemikian rupa. _

"_H-hei?" ujar wanita itu sambil mengangkat si anak perempuan yang juga tertidur pulas._

"_Ah? Tolong bawakan tasku," tambah pria itu cuek._

_Sang wanita melirik sekilas ke arah tas, mengambilnya, sebelum ia menambahkan, "Bukan itu! Kau serius… mau meyuruhku menginap di rumahmu? Tou-san-ku belum tentu mengizinkan, tahu!"_

"_Heh? Kalau kau takut bicara dengan Tou-san-mu, biar aku yang bicara. Dan aku yakin, Tou-san-mu juga akan mengizinkan, sebagaimana atasanmu memberikan izin!"_

_Wanita itu hanya bisa terbelalak dan kemudian mengejar langkah pria yang seenaknya meninggalkannya itu. _

* * *

><p><strong>KISS ME WHILE YOU DRUNK<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic for GIST – Gaara Ino Spring's Tale**

* * *

><p>"WHOA!" seru wanita berambut pirang itu – Ino – masih sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil yang menyenderkan kepala di bahunya. Sementara, dua bocah kembar yang semula tertidur, kini sudah terbangun. Entah bagaimana caranya, keduanya terbangun tepat sesaat setelah mobil memasuki pelataran rumah sang Sabaku Gaara. Tepatnya, apartemen.<p>

Kedua bocah kembar itu kini sedang memegangi sebelah tangan Ino dan tampak memandang ke dalam rumah pamannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka masih sangat mengantuk.

"Apartemenmu luar biasa, Sabaku-_san_," ujar Ino yang kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya di dalam apartemen itu.

Gaara yang masih berdiri di belakang Ino hanya terdiam sembari mengunci pintu dan kembali mengangkat sebuah tas besar – yang semula ia letakkan di lantai karena tangan lainnya juga penuh dengan barang hingga ia tidak bisa mengunci pintu kalau tidak meletakkan salah satunya – yang merupakan milik Ino. Bungkusan _wine_ dari Ino, yang awalnya ia letakkan di antara tangan dan tubuhnya, ia pindahkan ke atas meja. Demikian pula dengan tas kantornya yang tidak seberapa besar.

Setelah itu, Gaara beranjak ke salah satu kamar, meletakkan tas besar milik Ino begitu saja di lantai. Ino sendiri seakan tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada apa yang dilakukan Gaara dan memilih untuk berjalan perlahan ke bagian tengah dari apartemen tersebut.

"_Ne_, Sabaku-_san_?" panggil Ino.

Gaara yang sedang melonggarkan dasinya sambil mengambil sebuah gelas kemudian berkata, "Panggil Gaara saja."

"Hemh?"

"Gaara," ulang Gaara.

"Boleh?" tanya Ino sambil melepaskan si kembar yang sudah sedikit sadar dan memilih untuk beranjak ke arah tumpukan mainan yang ada di sudut di dekat meja televisi. Sebagai informasi, televisinya pun berlayar datar dengan _inch_ yang pasti tidak kecil.

"Asal kau tidak menambahkan embel-embel '_chan_'," jawab Gaara sesudah menenggak air mineralnya.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Ino memerah. Teringat kelakukan kurang sopannya pada Gaara pada saat ia mabuk kemarin.

"I-itu kan karena aku mabuk!"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu sambil meletakkan gelasnya kembali di dekat wastafel.

Ya, bagian dapurnya memang terbuka dan berada di dekat ruang televisi. Ruang makan berada tepat di sebelah dapur. Di dekat ruang televisi sendiri, ada akses untuk menuju ke beranda berupa pintu kaca yang ditutupi oleh tirai berwarna putih menerawang. Beranda itu berbentuk 'L' yang diputar 180 derajat dengan bagian yang panjang di sisi horizontalnya, jika dilihat dari arah pintu masuk. Namun akses untuk ke sana hanya melalui pintu kaca yang berdampingan dengan meja televisi.

Apartemen ini sendiri terdiri dari 3 kamar dengan kamar mandi berada di masing-masing kamar serta tambahan sebuah toilet di dekat pintu masuk. Dua kamar bersebelahan dan satu kamar lagi terpisah, berada di dekat sisi beranda yang vertikal.

Lantai apartemen itu terbuat dari marmer berwarna kecoklatan dengan bintik-bintik hitam namun di bagian ruang tamu dan kamarnya dilapisi oleh karpet halus bahan terbaik. Dindingnya sendiri dilapisi wallpaper berwarna coklat terang bermotif garis horizontal.

Satu catatan lagi, apartemen ini terlihat rapi. Ditambah beberapa tanaman imitasi yang diletakkan di pojok-pojok ruangan dan beberapa yang asli diletakkan di beranda, serta beberapa lukisan yang menempel di dinding, apartemen ini semakin terlihat luar biasa di mata Ino.

"Pasti mahal kan? Harga apartemen ini?"

"Lebih mahal dari _wine_ pemberianmu? Ya," jawab Gaara sambil mengambil bungkusan _wine_ dari Ino dan menyimpannya di salah satu rak tempel di dapur.

"Ukh! Begini ya, Saba – Gaara-_san_! Aku memang tidak kaya sepertimu. Jadi kau tidak usah menyindirku, oke?"

Gaara memandang Ino sambil mengerjabkan matanya sekilas. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu."

Ino berdecak kesal.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang di mana aku harus meletakkan bocah ini? Terus terang, tanganku sudah cukup pegal menggendongnya," ujar Ino sambil menengok ke kanan kiri.

Gaara sendiri hanya menunjuk ke satu kamar dimana ia meletakkan tas Ino tadi. Di dalam kamar yang juga terbilang luas itu, sebuah ranjang berukuran besar terletak di tengahnya. Ino pun menidurkan Rika –si bocah kecil perempuan – di sana. Setelah itu, ia melirik tasnya sendiri dan mengerutkan alis.

Ino keluar kamar dan langsung menghampiri Gaara yang sudah duduk di sofa sambil memegang _remote_ televisi.

"Hei," ujar Ino perlahan, "apa aku akan tidur bersama Rika?"

Gaara memandang ke arah Ino. "Shima dan Teru juga akan tidur bersamamu."

"Hah? Dengan bocah kembar itu juga? Kenapa?" tanya Ino, atau tepatnya, protes Ino. Padahal masih ada satu kamar kosong, kenapa ia harus sekamar dengan bocah-bocah yang merupakan anak dari –ehem– mantan pria yang disukainya?

"Karena bahaya?" jawab Gaara yang mengundang tanda tanya di wajah Ino. "Ranjang di sini tidak ada penahannya. Jadi sangat mungkin mereka berguling dan kemudian terjatuh. Karena itu, aku mau kau mengawasi mereka juga saat mereka tertidur."

Ino memegangi dahinya sembari menggeleng pelan sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain ia letakkan di pinggangnya. Tapi Ino tidak diberi banyak waktu untuk menyesali nasibnya karena si kembar – Shima dan Teru – mendadak menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemani mereka bermain.

Pasrah.

Selama seminggu Ino akan terus bersama anak-anak ini.

Ada yang lebih buruk?

Yah. Sikap Gaara yang tidak begitu ramah dan seenaknya mungkin akan semakin memperburuk suasana.

Setidaknya demikianlah yang dipikirkan Ino saat itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah hari kedua dimana Ino harus bertugas sebagai pengasuh. Bagaimanapun, hari pertamanya benar-benar hari yang buruk. Seharian Ino dipaksa menemani bocah-bocah itu bermain.

Sampai malam pun, waktu tidurnya masih harus diganggu oleh anak-anak itu. Rika menangis lapar dan Ino terpaksa membuatkannya susu hangat. Shima dan Teru tidak bisa tidur, terus merengek meminta Ino membacakan cerita, dan itulah yang Ino lakukan. Di saat Ino berpikir bahwa ia sudah bisa memejamkan mata, Rika sekali lagi membangunkannya sembari menangis, mimpi buruk tampaknya mengejutkan anak itu. Dan Ino, dengan setengah hati, akhirnya berusaha menenangkan anak itu, menggendongnya, mengangin-anginkannya di beranda sebelum anak itu tertidur lagi. Saat Ino sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Ino menghela napas. Lalu ia mencoba membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Tidak peduli seberapa sedikitpun waktu yang ia miliki, ia hanya ingin bisa terlelap di alam mimpi. Tapi…

Suara mencurigakan itu terus mengganggu tidurnya. Membuat tubuhnya menegang karena waspada. Matanya yang sudah agak memerah pun dipaksanya terbuka. Dengan mengendap-endap, gadis itu pun keluar kamar untuk melihat… sang tuan rumah yang tengah memasak entah apa di dapur. Catat, pada pukul empat pagi.

"_Aku lapar, jadi aku masak. Ada yang salah?"_ Itulah jawaban sang tuan rumah saat itu. Dan Ino memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkannya, karena ia sudah terlalu lelah. Fisik dan mental.

Dan beginilah ia sekarang. Bagaikan orang kehilangan nyawa. Terduduk di sofa dengan tatapan menerawang sementara anak-anak Nara itu tengah bermain di depannya.

Gaara sendiri sudah pergi ke kantornya sejak pukul delapan tadi. Dan pria berambut merah itu berkata akan pulang di atas jam dua. Sebenarnya, untuk posisi Direktur seperti Gaara, harusnya pria itu memiliki waktu yang lebih bebas untuk pulang dan pergi ke kantornya. Tapi pria itu memilih untuk berangkat kerja dari pagi. _Workaholic_-kah? Atau… cuma menghindar karena saat ini di rumahnya ada 'monster-monster' cilik yang membuatnya tidak nyaman? Ino tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Ino melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung tepat di atas televisi. Masih pukul sepuluh. Masih ada waktu untuk bersantai sebelum menyiapkan makan siang, tepatnya, untuk memesan makan siang. Ino pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyangga bagi kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan, matanya mulai menutup. Tapi _Kami-sama_ masih punya rencana lain bagi Ino. Baru saja Ino hendak terlelap, mendadak sesuatu melayang dan menghantam kepalanya, membuatnya langsung terlonjak karena kaget.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dilihatnya anak-anak Nara itu tertawa-tawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Ino kemudian mengambil sebuah bola yang digunakan anak-anak itu untuk menimpukinya. Sambil menggeram, Ino mencengkram bola itu semakin erat sebelum…

"ANAK-ANAK NAKAL! SINI KALIAANN!"

"MONSTER PENGASUUUHH!" seru anak-anak keluarga Nara, yang bukannya takut malah senang dikejar-kejar oleh Ino. Tentu saja, mereka menganggap itu sebagai ajakan dari Ino untuk bermain. Anak-anak yang tidak mau berpikir panjang.

Selama setengah jam dihabiskan Ino untuk mengejar bocah-bocah itu. Dan begitu ketiganya tertangkap, Ino langsung mengusulkan sebuah permainan. Permainan yang tentu saja merupakan akal-akalannya.

"Kita main polisi dan penjahat, oke?"

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Shima, Teru, dan Rika mengangguk. Wajah polos mereka sempat membuat Ino tidak tega. Tapi demi kelangsungan hidupnya, alias kelangsungan waktu tidurnya, Ino harus melakukannya!

Diambilnya sebuah selimut dan diikatnya ketiga bocah itu dalam posisi berpunggung-punggungan.

"Nah, ceritanya, polisinya berhasil ditangkap dulu untuk sementara. Nanti begitu bala bantuan datang, baru kalian bebas."

"Bala bantuannya _ciapa_?" tanya Rika meskipun ia tidak protes saat dirinya sudah terikat dan menempel dengan kakak-kakaknya.

"_Ji-chan_ kalian? Siapa lagi?" jawab Ino santai sambil beranjak ke arah sofa setelah ia berhasil menghentikan pergerakan anak-anak yang sekarang sedang terduduk di lantai dalam posisi terikat. "Sekarang, penjahat ini mau bersenang-senang dulu karena ia telah berhasil mengalahkan polisi-polisi cilik yang menjadi lawannya." Ino memandang ketiga anak itu sekali lagi sebelum ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Selamat tidur!"

Ino pun memutar tubuhnya di atas sofa hingga posisinya langsung membelakangi bocah-bocah tersebut. Ketiga bocah tersebut awalnya terdiam. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk meyadari tipu muslihat wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

Sebentar, mungkin Ino memang lupa kalau ayah anak-anak itu adalah seorang jenius dengan IQ 200. Dan kejeniusan itu tampaknya menurun dalam bocah-bocah tersebut. Ya, jenius untuk ukuran bocah tentunya. Jangan berharap kalau ketiganya dapat menyelesaikan persamaan matematika yang rumit atau menurunkan rumus fisika yang baru. Bukan itu. Setidaknya, mereka cukup peka kalau wanita di hadapan mereka ini hanya membohongi mereka untuk bisa mendapatkan waktu tidurnya kembali.

Karena itu, setelah mereka saling berkomunikasi melalui cengiran, mereka pun langsung… berteriak-teriak, menyanyi, bahkan berpura-pura menangis. Pokoknya, menghasilkan suara-suara berisik yang membuat Ino sekali lagi terlonjak, bahkan terjatuh dari sofanya.

"Aduuuhh…" erang Ino sambil mengelus bagian pinggangnya. "Kaliaannn…"

"_Lika lapal_," ujar Rika sambil tersenyum _innocent_.

"Kami bosan!" jawab si kembar kompak. "Polisinya nggak selamat-selamat sih…"

Ino merutuk dalam hati. Anak-anak ini memang berbakat jadi pengganggu nomor satu dalam hari-harinya yang damai. Sepertinya, dugaannya tentang Gaara yang memilih berangkat pagi ke kantornya lebih condong pada opsi kedua. Pria itu tahu bahwa 'monster-monster' cilik ini bisa menyerap habis energinya sehingga ia memilih melarikan diri bahkan sebelum 'monster-monster' tersebut terbangun.

Ingin rasanya Ino berteriak. Tapi itu urung dia lakukan. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah melepaskan ketiga bocah tersebut dan kemudian berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah telepon yang ada di dekat dapur. Sebelum pergi, Gaara sudah memberi tahu Ino nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi untuk memesan makanan. Tapi – entah sudah ke berapa kata 'tapi' yang merasuk dalam benak Ino hari itu – sepertinya Gaara lupa meninggalkan uang makan. Dan Ino sendiri? Bukankah wanita itu baru saja menghabiskan uang gajinya untuk membelikan Gaara _wine_ sebanyak tiga botol? _Cursed it! _Kalau Ino tahu akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik ia tidak menghabiskan uang gajinya dengan sia-sia bukan?

Dengan malas, Ino meletakkan kembali gagang telepon tempel itu dan beranjak ke arah kulkas. Ada telur. Lalu ia mengerling singkat ke arah _rice-cooker_ dan membuka isinya. Sepertinya nasi ini yang tadi –dini hari – ditanak oleh Gaara.

"Hei," panggil Ino pada anak-anak yang kini tengah anteng duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara kartun anak-anak. Bagus, di saat Ino sudah terbangun, baru anak-anak itu bisa diam. "Kalau makan telur dadar kalian mau tidak?"

"Terserah," jawab Shima dan Teru berbarengan, tanpa melihat ke arah Ino. Hanya si kecil Rika yang kemudian mengintip melalui sandaran sofa. Gadis cilik itu pun kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"_Lika_ paling _cuka_ _telul_ _dadaaal_!" ujar Rika dengan polosnya.

_Kyuung~..._

Seketika itu juga hati Ino meleleh. Ia berdeham-deham kecil sebelum ia membatin.

"_Oke, khusus hari ini kumaafkan kenakalan mereka."_

Setelah itu Rika kembali asyik menonton dengan kakak-kakaknya. Meninggalkan Ino untuk menyiapkan makan siang bagi ketiga anak itu dan dirinya sendiri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Menjelang pukul satu, tenaga Ino benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya. Setelah memasak, Ino pikir ia bisa makan dengan tenang. Nyatanya, anak-anak itu memintanya untuk menyuapi mereka. Dan ditilik dari kelincahan mereka, tidak mungkin mereka bisa duduk tenang sambil menunggu disuapi bukan? Yah, itulah yang terjadi.

Dan sekarang, setelah apa yang mereka perbuat pada Ino, mereka seenaknya tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas karpet di ruang televisi. Ino tersenyum kecut sebelum ia membentangkan selimut – yang tadi digunakan untuk mengikat mereka – untuk menyelimuti mereka.

Sesaat, Ino menghela napas lega. Lalu ia beranjak ke kamar sebentar sebelum kembali lagi ke ruangan tengah tersebut dengan membawa sebuah _handphone_ kecil di tangannya. Sejumlah _mail_ dan_ missed-call_ sudah tercatat di _handphone_-nya tersebut. Selama beberapa saat, Ino membaca _mail_ yang datang itu satu per satu. Semua _mail_ itu terutama berasal dari Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten. _Missed-call_ yang ada pun kebanyakan berasal dari teman-teman sekantornya tersebut. Memang, ia belum memberi tahu Sakura dan yang lain soal alasannya cuti dari kantor selama seminggu. Kalau mereka tahu, tentu Hinata dan Tenten akan terkejut sementara Sakura akan tertawa.

"_Damnit_!" umpat Ino perlahan. "Nanti saja aku cerita pada mereka!"

Baru ia hendak berbaring di atas sofa, mendadak _handphone_-nya bergetar dan menunjukkan sebuah nomor tidak dikenal di layarnya. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum ia dengan ragu-ragu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Ini aku."_

Ah!

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino malas. Tubuhnya sudah ia baringkan di atas sofa dengan kepala yang berbantalkan bagian tangan sofa.

"_Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"_

"Sangat baik," jawab Ino sinis, "Pak Direktur yang terhormat tidak usah khawatir. Jalankan saja pekerjaan Anda di kantor dengan baik."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu,"_ ujar orang di seberang telepon, yang merupakan Gaara, acuh tak acuh.

"Hei? Kau tidak serius menanggapi kata 'baik-baik' yang baru saja kuucapkan kan?"

"… _Dari suaramu saja aku sudah tahu kalau di sana tidak baik-baik,"_ jawab Gaara perlahan. _"Sudahlah. Aku pulang sekarang."_

Ino hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya saat sambungan itu diputuskan secara sepihak. Ia kemudian memandangi layar _handphone_ itu beberapa saat sebelum jarinya menekan tombol yang membuat layar itu berganti dan menunjukkan _contact list_ di _handphone_-nya. Jarinya terus bergerak, hingga ia berhenti setelah menemukan nomor kontak yang ia cari.

**Shika nanas.**

Ia tidak menghapus nomor tersebut dari _handphone_-nya. Tepatnya, ia belum sempat. Ia terus terpaku pada layar _handphone_-nya tersebut sebelum sudut matanya menangkap suatu pergerakan dari tempat dimana ketiga bocah tersebut tertidur. Belum ada yang terbangun, hanya tukar posisi berbaring.

Ino memandangi wajah polos ketiga bocah yang sedang lelap tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan tiap memandang wajah-wajah itu. Walaupun mereka adalah anak-anak dari pria yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati, tapi tetap saja, ketiga anak itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali.

Mereka mungkin memang menyebalkan. Mereka membuat Ino kewalahan dengan kejahilan mereka dan menguras tenaga Ino dengan kelincahan mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, Ino tidak bisa membenci mereka. Mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal perasaannya pada ayah mereka. Mereka hanya anak-anak. Mereka tetap saja anak-anak. Walau mereka adalah anak-anak dari pria yang sempat merebut hatinya dan kemudian membiarkannya hancur berkeping-keping sekalipun.

"Lagipula…" gumam Ino lirih sambil kembali memandang langit-langit, sebelum sebelah tangannya ia letakkan dengan posisi melintang, menutupi matanya, "aku saja yang salah paham. Shika sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan kalau ia menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar partner kerja."

Senyum tipis disunggingkan Ino. Bersamaan dengan itu, cairan bening mendadak membasahi pipinya.

"_Mendokuse na_, Shika-_kun_?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya tepat saat jam dinding di tempat tinggalnya tersebut menunjukkan pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit. Setidaknya, pria itu menepati kata-katanya bahwa ia akan pulang di atas jam dua, walaupun kata 'di atas' itu hanya menunjukkan waktu sepuluh menit setelah lewat jam dua.

Begitu ia melangkah masuk, yang pertama dilakukannya adalah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja makan. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kakinya ke arah ruang keluarga, tempat para bocah Nara itu tertidur pulas. Ia berhenti di belakang salah satu sofa sebelum menggeleng perlahan, menyaksikan para bocah itu seolah bertransformasi menjadi malaikat saat mereka tertidur. Tapi perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan pada sosok wanita berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa.

Gaara memandangi bagian bawah wajah wanita tersebut karena bagian atasnya tertutupi oleh tangan. Dan saat itulah, entah kenapa Gaara jadi sedikit terpaku pada bibir sang wanita. Bibir yang telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Melihat itu, Gaara tanpa sadar mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir ranum tersebut. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti seketika itu juga saat ia mendengar suara-suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"_Ji_-_chan_?"

Gaara langsung mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Baru pulang?" tanya salah satu dari si kembar.

Gaara sendiri hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah mendapat jawaban Gaara, si kembar itu kemudian berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"_Ji_-_chan_, dengar! Tadi pengasuh mengajarkan kami bermain polisi dan penjahat lho! Tapi permainan itu membosankan! Jadi akhirnya kami memilih nonton kartun deh!" ujar bocah kecil yang dikenali Gaara sebagai Shima entah untuk alasan apa.

Menyambung saudaranya, Teru yang tadi pertama menyadari keberadaan Gaara kemudian menambahkan, "Setelah itu pengasuh membuatkan kami telur dadar! Enak lho, _Ji_-_chan_!"

Gaara sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "Telur dadar? Dia masak sendiri?"

Kompak, Shima dan Teru menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan. Gaara hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, kenapa wanita itu malah repot-repot memasak telur dadar sementara tadi ia sudah memberitahukan nomor telepon restoran yang dapat dihubunginya untuk makan siang. Gaara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunda pertanyaan tersebut sampai sang wanita terbangun nanti.

"Setelah itu," ujar Shima lagi yang langsung membuat Gaara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada bocah yang sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "kami mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur deh!"

Teru sendiri mengangguk membenarkan sebelum bocah tersebut meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulut dan menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kalau kalian masih mengantuk, tidur saja lagi?" tawar Gaara sambil memegang kepala kedua bocah tersebut.

"Tidak, ah!" seru Shima cepat. "Kami mau bermain lagi bersama pengasuh!"

"Ayo bangunkan Rika dan pengasuh! Lalu kita bermain lagi bersama-sama!" sambung Teru sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan," larang Gaara cepat dalam intonasi datar. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian main sendiri dulu."

Gaara berjalan, sedikit memutari sofa dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh wanita yang disebut pengasuh oleh kedua kembar tersebut dengan mudah. Pria berambut merah itu pun kemudian melangkah ke arah kamar yang ditempati sang wanita, dengan Shima dan Teru yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tanpa diduga, Shima kemudian berinisiatif membukakan pintu bagi Gaara sehingga pria itu dapat dengan mudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Perlahan, Gaara meletakkan wanita tersebut di atas ranjang dan beranjak keluar tidak lama kemudian. Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu kamar tersebut, Gaara melirik sekilas ke arah sang wanita yang tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya hingga ia sama sekali tidak terbangun meski Gaara telah memindahkan posisi tidurnya.

Seulas senyum kemudian hinggap di wajah Gaara. Ia pun akhirnya menutup pintu kamar tersebut sambil bergumam, "Selamat beristirahat, Nona Pengasuh."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ino terbangun setelah beberapa jam ia tertidur. Setelah terbangun, yang pertama ia lakukan adalah merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Setelah itu, ia mengucek matanya sekilas sebelum ia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk memastikan dimana ia berada sekarang.

Tentu saja setelah ia sadar ada di mana, Ino langsung mengernyitkan alisnya dengan heran.

"Seingatku aku tidur di sofa tadi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, "bagaimana bisa aku berada di kamar sekarang?"

Ino perlahan turun dari kasurnya dengan membawa pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu dalam hatinya. Ia pun kemudian membuka pintu hanya untuk mendapati Gaara yang tengah menggendong Rika di atas pundaknya. Ino sedikit terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat ia bisa melihat dua bocah kembar itu sedang mengarahkan pistol-pistolan ke arah Gaara.

Jadi… bukankah pria itu sedang bermain bersama keponakannya? Walaupun wajahnya datar, tapi tetap saja ia sedang menemani ketiga anak lincah itu bermain. Bukankah demikian?

"Ehem," ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang, "maaf mengganggu keasyikan kalian."

Seketika itu juga, Gaara berhenti bergerak dan menengok ke arah Ino. Demikian pula dengan si kembar dan Rika yang sudah mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Ino.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ngomong-ngomong?"

Dengan riang, Rika yang ada di pundak Gaara kemudian menjelaskan.

"_Lika_ lagi main _pelang-pelangan_ _cama_ Shima-_chan_, _Telu_-_chan_, dan _Gaala_-_chan_! Shima-_chan_ dan _Telu_-_chan_ jadi _olang jaatnya_, _Lika_ jadi _olang_ _bae_!"

"Hee…" komentar Ino.

"Kebalik tuh!" protes Shima sambil memanggul pistolnya di atas pundak, "Rika yang jadi orang jahatnya, tau!"

"_Ndaaa_!" teriak Rika sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara. "_Lika olang bae_! Shima-_chan_ dan _Telu_-_chan_ yang jadi _olang jaat_!"

Sekejab kemudian, terjadi adu pendapat antara Rika melawan Shima dan Teru. Gaara yang mulai merasa bahwa ia tidak dibutuhkan dalam permainan ini pun akhirnya memilih untuk menurunkan Rika dan membiarkan anak itu berdebat dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Gaara kemudian menggerak-gerakkan lehernya dan memijit –mijit sedikit pundaknya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Tanpa Gaara sadari, Ino sudah ada di sampingnya dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Jadi… Tuan Direktur baru saja menemani keponakannya bermain ya?" ejek Ino.

"Yah…" jawab Gaara datar.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, apa peranmu dalam permainan tadi?"

"Entah?" jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh. "Kuda. Mungkin?"

Ino tergelak. Selama beberapa saat ia merasa senang sementara Gaara hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kerja yang bahkan belum sempat ia ganti. Melihat reaksi minim dari Gaara, Ino pun langsung menghentikan tawanya. Setelahnya, wanita itu pun akhirnya kembali teringat pada pertanyaan yang mengganjalnya, mengenai lokasi tidurnya yang tahu-tahu sudah berubah.

"Benar. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Gaara-_san_," ujar Ino yang langsung saja menarik perhatian Gaara. Setelah merasa mendapat izin dari Gaara untuk melanjutkan, Ino pun berkata, "Apa kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya sedikit sambil berkata, "Apa kau pikir Shima atau Teru mampu mengangkatmu sampai ke kamar?"

"Oh, ayolah! Aku serius nih!"

"Aku juga serius, Yamanaka," jawab Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

Ino kemudian mengamati Gaara, menatap lekat ke dalam bola mata _turquoise_ milik pria tersebut. Selanjutnya, Ino hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu kalau begitu."

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Gaara sambil beranjak ke arah kamarnya. Tapi belum sampai di kamarnya, Gaara kemudian berkata, "Aku jadi ingat. Aku juga punya satu pertanyaan untukmu, Yamanaka."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau malah repot-repot memasak telur dadar? Bukankah kau sudah kuberikan nomor restoran yang dapat kau hubungi untuk membeli makan siang?"

"Oh, itu," jawab Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "semua salahmu, Gaara-_san_!"

Gaara menunjukkan ekspresi yang seolah berkata 'apa-salahku-?' hingga Ino kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan uang sepeser pun untuk membayar makanan yang akan dipesan. Dan aku, terus terang, isi dompetku sedang tidak mencukupi untuk membayar makanan bagi tiga orang."

Ino terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali menambahkan, "Dan lagi-lagi, itu salahmu, yang membuatku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli _wine_ sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?" tanya Gaara tenang namun terkesan sedikit berbahaya. "Kurasa lebih baik kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang saat itu mabuk dan kemudian mencari gara-gara denganku…"

"I-itu…" Tidak dapat disembunyikan, wajah Ino merona seketika.

"Selain itu," tambah Gaara seolah ia belum puas memprotes tuduhan yang diajukan Ino kepadanya, "aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membelikanku _wine_. Bukankah itu inisiatifmu sendiri, hem?"

Ino terdiam, merengut. Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak bisa membantah Gaara. Apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang tepat adanya dan Ino mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Gaara memang tidak bersalah. Kecuali bahwa ia lupa meninggalkan uang makan tentunya.

"Yah. Soal aku lupa meninggalkan uang makan, aku minta maaf," sambung Gaara akhirnya.

"Sudahlah…" jawab Ino yang sudah tidak berniat mengkonfrontasi Gaara lebih lanjut. Gaara pun mengangguk sebelum pria itu kembali berkata.

"Kalau begitu, tolong awasi mereka dulu sementara aku mandi."

Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera saja ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Shima-Teru-Rika yang sudah melupakan perdebatan mereka dan memilih untuk bermain balok, menyusunnya hingga membentuk suatu benda abstrak dengan ketinggian tertentu. Dengan jahil, Ino kemudian menjatuhkan balok-balok tersebut sehingga ketiga anak tersebut _melongok_ dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Selanjutnya, aksi kejar-kejaran di antara mereka pun tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, dalam hati Gaara merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak salah mempekerjakan seorang pengasuh bagi tiga bocah yang luar biasa lincah tersebut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sehari terasa berlalu dengan cepat bagi Ino. Begitu ia sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan yang membuat Ino merasa bahwa hari ini tidak seburuk hari sebelumnya adalah karena tiga bocah itu akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas tanpa meminta macam-macam.

Ino mengecek dan memastikan bahwa ketiganya sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas dengan cara menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka satu per satu. Karena tidak ada reaksi yang berlebihan, maka yakinlah Ino kalau ketiganya memang sudah tertidur pulas.

Ya, bagaimanapun hari ini mereka telah bermain puas seharian. Wajar kalau mereka merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dengan cepat. Kalau ditanya kenapa hari pertama mereka tidak bisa tidur cepat walaupun sudah bermain seharian, mungkin itu dikarenakan mereka butuh adaptasi untuk bisa tidur di lingkungan baru dengan orang yang baru. Walaupun mereka terkesan mudah akrab dengan orang, tetap saja tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka pun masih punya kewaspadaan terhadap tempat dan orang baru.

Setelah merasa bahwa Ino sudah melaksanakan tugasnya, ia juga berniat untuk segera tidur. Tapi mendengar suara-suara dari luar – yang sudah pasti disebabkan oleh sang tuan rumah – Ino pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Ternyata saat itu Gaara tengah mengeluarkan _wine_ pemberiannya serta sebuah gelas _wine_ bening dengan kaki gelas yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Ah? Ternyata hadiahku berguna juga?"

Gaara hanya melirik Ino sebentar sebelum ia duduk di meja makan itu dan berhadapan dengan laptopnya. Dengan tak acuh, Gaara pun menuangkan _wine_ dalam gelasnya dan mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Ino pun mendekati pria tersebut dan duduk selang satu kursi dari tempat Gaara. Wanita itu kemudian mengamati Gaara sesaat sebelum ia bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bekerja? Apa lagi?" jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat gelas _wine_-nya dan kemudian menyesap isinya sedikit.

Ino mengangguk. Hening hanya bertahan sejenak karena Ino kemudian bertanya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Enak? _Wine_-nya?"

"Tidak buruk."

"Tidak buruk itu artinya enak?"

Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya dari depan laptop ke wajah Ino. "Apa kau baru akan puas setelah aku menjawab enak?"

Ino menyeringai. Wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk mengganti topik percakapan mereka tanpa peduli apa Gaara tidak keberatan dengan keberadaannya di situ atau tidak.

"Masih banyak ya pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan?"

Gaara menyesap kembali _wine_-nya sebelum ia menjawab, "Cukup banyak."

"Padahal kau Direktur, kenapa tidak menyerahkan tugas-tugas itu pada bawahanmu saja?"

"Yah… mumpung aku senggang?" jawab Gaara sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Senggang? Halo! Padahal kau bisa menggunakan waktu-waktu senggangmu ini untuk tidur lho?"

"Aku belum mengantuk."

Ino memutar bola matanya dan kemudian menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Pantas saja lingkaran hitam di matamu bertambah besar."

Sekali itu, Gaara tidak menggubris perkataan Ino. Ia mulai asyik sendiri dengan pekerjaannya. Ino yang merasa kesal diacuhkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di saku celana pendeknya dan mulai membalas _email_ dari teman-temannya. Dalam sekejab, di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara orang yang mengetik, entah mengetik menggunakan laptop ataupun _handphone_.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya mengetik pesan balasan, Ino pun memberanikan diri untuk curi-curi pandang ke arah Gaara. Walaupun awalnya Ino sempat ketakutan setengah mati melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Gaara, tapi dalam sekejab saja ia sudah dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan hal tersebut. Ino memang orang yang supel dan ini cukup membantunya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara yang merasa bahwa Ino sedang memperhatikan wajahnya.

Sedikitnya, Ino tersentak. Tapi kemudian ia memilih untuk mengungkapkan dengan jujur, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak semengerikan yang kupikirkan pada awalnya…"

Gaara tidak menanggapi dan malah mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan _wine_.

"Bahkan kau cenderung…"

Mendadak, Ino menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, seolah kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya barusan benar-benar tabu untuk diungkapkan. Sebenarnya, nyaris saja Ino mengatakan bahwa Gaara cenderung imut, sebagaimana kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat ia mabuk. Tapi tidak, Ino sedang tidak mabuk kan? Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Aku cenderung apa?" tanya Gaara setelah sebelumnya ia menenggak habis _wine_ yang baru saja dituangkan ke dalam gelasnya.

"Err.. Yah.. kau cenderung… ehm… orang baik?"

Gaara mendengus sambil mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan _wine_ pemberian Ino. Ino yang melihat Gaara melakukan itu kemudian memutuskan untuk segera mengganti topik pembicaraan kembali.

"Kau sangat suka _wine_-nya yah?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya sambil menenggak kembali isi gelasnya. Setelah itu, Gaara meletakkan gelasnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan di hadapannya. Saat itulah, mendadak Ino mendapatkan ide. Kalau Gaara sudah melihat bagaimana wanita itu saat mabuk, maka sekarang giliran Ino untuk melihat Gaara saat pria itu mabuk. Barangkali saat mabuk, pria itu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang di luar perkiraan sehingga Ino bisa balik mengancam pria itu. Yang dibutuhkan Ino hanyalah _handphone_-nya yang mampu merekam gambar. Ino pun semakin menggenggam _handphone_-nya dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Ah, Gaara-_san_! Ayo minum lagi!" ujar Ino sambil berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil botol _wine_ yang terletak di depan Gaara dan kemudian menuangkannya dalam gelas pria tersebut. Gaara menatap Ino dengan aneh pada awalnya. Ino sendiri hanya menanggapi tatapan curiga pria tersebut dengan menunjukkan senyumnya.

Akhirnya, Gaara tidak lagi mempedulikan tingkah aneh Ino dan kemudian menenggak kembali _wine_-nya sedikit demi sedikit. Begitu habis, Ino kembali memenuhi gelas tersebut dengan _wine_ yang sama. Dalam hatinya, Ino sudah berdoa agar pria itu segera mabuk dan melakukan tindakan-tindakan konyol yang dapat mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih setengah dari isi botol _wine_, Ino tidak melihat tanda-tanda mabuk dalam diri Gaara. Pria itu tampak tenang dan masih lancar mengetik menggunakan laptopnya. Ino pun mengernyitkan alis dan mulai berpikir bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang cukup _resist_ terhadap alkohol. Tidak puas, Ino berdecak dan terus saja menuangkan _wine_ tersebut dalam gelas Gaara. Tindakannya itu baru berhenti saat Gaara tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Oi, kau terus menuangkan _wine_ ke gelasku," ujar pria itu perlahan, "apa tujuanmu?"

"Eh?" Ino pun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara itu. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap tenang dengan menyunggingkan senyum dan kemudian menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik."

Tiba-tiba saja, Gaara berdiri dari kursinya dan menyebabkannya langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan Ino. Ino mulai memasang kewaspadaannya. Wanita itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap botol _wine_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang, seolah botol _wine_ tersebut adalah perisainya agar Gaara tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merugikannya.

Tanpa diduga, Gaara kemudian menyeringai sinis.

"Jujur saja," ujar pria tersebut, "kau mau membuatku mabuk kan?"

"H-hah? Ah! Mana mungkin aku mempunyai niat sebusuk itu. Hahaha." Jawaban yang jelas-jelas bohong pun meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Ino.

"Hemm…" jawab Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian menyentuh bibir Ino. "Mulut ini… suka berbohong ya?"

_DEG!_

Jantung Ino berdebar! Entah mengapa. Apa karena ia ketahuan telah berbohong? Atau karena… sentuhan Gaara yang terasa lembut di bibirnya?

"Tapi sayang sekali, Yamanaka. Kuberitahu saja padamu, aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang mabuk…"

"Hahahaha." Ino tertawa getir. "Kalau begitu baguslah?"

"Tidak bagus," sela Gaara. Ia kemudian semakin memojokkan Ino hingga wanita itu semakin bersender pada meja. Gaara bahkan menarik botol _wine_ tersebut dari tangan Ino dan kemudian meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja.

"He-hei, Gaara-_san_?" ujar Ino sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada Gaara, berusaha agar jarak tetap terbentang di antara mereka.

"Anak yang suka berbohong…" ujar Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Ino. "Harus dihukum!"

Saat itulah, Gaara menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Ino. Awalnya hanya bibir dengan bibir. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pria itu meminta lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir. Ia memaksa Ino membuka mulutnya hingga keduanya dapat saling menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut satu sama lain.

Ino yang awalnya masih mencoba berontak akhirnya kalah oleh kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh ciuman panas tersebut. Otaknya memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir sesaat dan membiarkan sensasi itu bertahan lebih lama. Tubuh Ino pun semakin rebah di atas meja dan tangan wanita itu secara refleks mulai mencengkram baju Gaara, seolah bermaksud untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya sendiri sekaligus membuat ciuman itu tidak mudah terlepas.

Ciuman itu pun berakhir tidak lama kemudian, saat Ino memutuskan untuk mendorong Gaara sedikit lebih keras untuk memberitahukan pada pria tersebut bahwa ia sudah sangat, sangat membutuhkan udara. Setelah ciuman mereka terhenti, Ino pun segera mengisi paru-parunya kembali dengan oksigen. Gaara sendiri tampak tenang di hadapan Ino.

"Kau…" seru Ino sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Apa yang kau pik-…"

Belum sempat Ino mengutarakan protes setelah kesadarannya kembali utuh, mendadak, Gaara kembali melakukan hal yang membuat wanita tersebut harus menahan napas.

Ya.

Gaara memeluknya!

Memeluknya…

… hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan Ino berada di bawah Gaara.

Ino yang awalnya berdebar karena merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria itu tentu saja menjadi terkejut setengah mati. Wanita itu pun mulai merasa curiga di samping merasakan sakit pada punggungnya akibat hantaman dengan lantai yang sayangnya tidak dilapisi oleh karpet.

"Gaara! Heeiii!" teriak Ino yang berusaha menyingkirkan pria itu dari atas tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli mengenai panggilan sopan yang biasa ia gunakan saat memanggil pria tersebut. Saat ini prioritasnya adalah membuat pria itu menyingkir darinya. Tapi pria itu tampak tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ino sampai harus mati-matian mendorong tubuh Gaara untuk membuat pria itu terguling ke samping. Saat itulah, akhirnya Ino bisa melihat… mata Gaara yang sudah terpejam dan dadanya yang mulai naik turun dengan teratur.

Tertidur.

Gaara tertidur!

Ino berdiri dengan bantuan kursi di sampingnya. Ia pun memandang Gaara dengan heran sebelum matanya terpaku pada layar laptop Gaara yang masih menyala. Begitu ia melihat tulisan yang tertera di laptop tersebut, sadarlah Ino apa yang sudah terjadi pada pria berambut merah tersebut.

Ya, dalam laptop Gaara, terlihat tulisan seperti ini :

**Kain merah 30000 helai.  
>Kaing hijau 3101498 hellais.<br>kaim biri-biro 3189030 hellay.  
>kaimdn hirhatma 3022809 jeli.<br>kurakura aohdannkgnf 219810981070.  
><strong>nanfqihwol nwqfgaaluvsuuowqmf lshukakumlsnfakl<strong> 39028018.**

Apa artinya? Ino tentu saja tidak tahu! Dan Ino yakin, Gaara pun tidak tahu!

Kenapa?

Karena pria itu sebenarnya sudah mabuk!

Ino berdecih pelan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau itu bukan tidak gampang mabuk, Gaara! Tapi kau memiliki wajah yang tidak gampang terlihat seperti orang mabuk! Huh!"

Ino pun kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangkat Gaara dan setengah menyeret pria itu ke kamar. Sebenarnya, Ino bisa saja meninggalkan pria itu tertidur di lantai ruang makan. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang hinggap dalam diri Ino karena bagaimanapun, ia lah yang telah membuat pria itu mabuk.

Setelah dengan susah payah membaringkan Gaara di kasur di kamarnya, Ino pun menghela napas panjang. Saat memandang wajah tenang dari pria yang sedang tertidur tersebut, mendadak jantung Ino terasa bergemuruh. Ino bahkan sampai harus menyipitkan matanya dan memegangi dadanya untuk dapat memahami arti gemuruh tersebut. Tapi biarpun sudah beberapa saat berlalu, Ino masih saja tidak mengerti kenapa ia mendadak merasakan keanehan seperti itu. Ino sudah hendak mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu saat mendadak fokus perhatiannya jatuh pada bibir Gaara yang baru saja menyerangnya tadi.

Bibir yang sama dengan bibir yang sebelumnya diserang oleh Ino.

Mengacak rambutnya sedikit, Ino kemudian berkata dengan lirih.

"Dan ciuman keduamu tetap harus jatuh padaku, Gaara. Jangan salahkan aku kali ini. Kau yang mabuk. Bukan aku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino masih berdiam sesaat di sebelah tempat tidur Gaara. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya memandangi wajah Gaara yang sudah tampak pulas. Detik demi detik berlalu dan akhirnya Ino menyadari bahwa ia hanya membuang-buang waktu di tempat itu. Ino pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Gaara dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Tentu saja...

Dengan membawa suatu perasaan baru yang belum disadari sepenuhnya oleh wanita tersebut.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>AN:

Uhyeey! Chapter 2 is done! Masih bersambung lho? Mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi sih. Mudah-mudahan tepat waktu deh sebelum bulan Mei berakhir.

Special thanks to : licob green, el Cierto, latatcha, Lollytha-chan, mio, Yuki Tsukushi, Rishawolminyu, Chiby Maruko-chan a.k.a Fidy-chan, vaneela, Yamanaka Chika, NaraUchiha'malfoy, lavender magic, Kara Couleurs, yang udah mereview chapter kemarin. Juga untuk semua yang telah nge-fave, nge-alert, dan semua yang udah baca fic ini sebagai silent reader. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya #bow.

Okey, sekarang…

Would you mind to gimme reviews? Tell me your opinion bout this chapter.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

_Lewat sehari setelah insiden ciuman-tidak-sengaja-karena-mabuk-bagian-dua, Ino sempat terlihat canggung saat akan berhadapan dengan Gaara. Gaara sendiri memang acuh tak acuh tapi ia dapat merasakan kejanggalan yang disebabkan oleh tingkah laku Ino. Sebelum sempat Gaara menanyakan, kejanggalan itu langsung menghilang, Ino mulai kembali ke tingkah lakunya yang biasa. Dan itu disebabkan oleh – apa lagi kalau bukan – anak-anak keluarga Nara._

_Ya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketiga anak Nara itu memberikan kesibukan yang luar biasa bagi Ino. Tiada hari dilalui Ino tanpa berlari, berteriak, dan berkeringat. Selain mengurus 3 bocah yang luar biasa lincah, ia bahkan juga harus menghadapi sikap seenaknya dari Gaara – sang tuan rumah. Ditambah dengan ejekan dari teman-temannya setelah ia memberitahukan alasan yang menyebabkannya harus cuti dari kantor, Ino pun mulai berpikir bahwa ia sedang diikuti oleh Dewa Kesialan. _

_Tapi…_

_Terlepas dari semua kesialan yang menimpanya, samar-samar, Ino sadar. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia merasa bersyukur karena diberikan tugas untuk merawat ketiga bocah yang luar biasa lincah itu. Walaupun ketiga bocah itu adalah anak dari pria yang pernah membuatnya sakit hati, tapi berkat ketiga bocah itu pula lah ia tidak bisa lama-lama bersedih atas rasa sakit hatinya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar membuang waktu memikirkan kesedihan akibat patah hati. Dan sebelum semua itu, Ino juga merasa bersyukur pernah berjumpa dengan seorang Gaara dan menghabiskan waktunya di dekat pria itu. Walaupun pria itu terlihat menakutkan awalnya, tapi sosok pria pendiam itu sedikit banyak kini telah membantu Ino untuk menghapus bagian yang tidak menyenangkan dari masa lalunya. _

_Dan pemikirannya yang lain mulai bertanya-tanya._

_Benarkah ia sedang diikuti oleh Dewa Kesialan?_

* * *

><p><strong>KISS ME WHILE YOU DRUNK<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic for GIST – Gaara Ino Spring's Tale**

* * *

><p>"Shima! Taruh lagi buku yang sudah kau baca pada tempatnya! Teru! Letakkan itu! Dan… KYAAA! Rika-<em>chan<em>! Itu bahayaaa!"

Demikianlah teriakan-teriakan yang kerap kali terdengar di apartemen Sabaku. Sang pemilik rumah sendiri, yang tampaknya sudah biasa dengan keributan setiap pagi menjelang ia berangkat ke kantornya – akhir-akhir ini ia memang berangkat lebih siang – hanya terdiam sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dan sepotong roti yang memang disiapkan untuknya.

"Haaaaahh! Kaliaaan…" Tangan wanita berambut _blonde_ yang sedari tadi berteriak itu kini sudah menggendong seorang anak perempuan kecil. "Ayolah! Kenapa kalian susah sekali disuruh sarapan sih?"

Dengan _timing_ yang nyaris sama, kembar Shima dan Teru itu pun menjawab, "Kami belum lapar, Ino-_chan_!"

Kesal, Ino hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah terserah kalian!" Dan ia pun ke ruang makan bersama dengan si anak perempuan kecil yang lebih mudah diatur.

"_Lika_ mau _maam_ kok, Ino-_chan_!" ujar Rika sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aih! Rika-_chan_ memang anak baik! Oke! Biarkan duo kembar itu. Rika-_chan_ saja yang habiskan _pancake_ jatah mereka ya?"

"YAAA!"

"NGGAK BOLEH!" teriak si kembar yang akhirnya langsung berlari ke meja makan dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Lalu mereka memegang garpu di tangan kanan dan menunggu Ino mengambil _pancake_ untuk jatah mereka.

"Huh! Coba dari tadi kalian menurut! Sekarang _pancake_-nya sudah jadi agak dingin kan?"

"Masak.." ujar Shima.

"Lagi saja?" sambung Teru.

Rika sendiri sedang mengunyah _pancake_ yang tadi Ino suapkan ke mulutnya. Sementara sang tuan rumah – Gaara, tampak cuek dan menghabiskan kopi dalam cangkirnya.

"Tidak, tidak! Pokoknya kalian habiskan saja _pancake_ yang sudah ada! Aku terlalu sibuk kalau harus memasak ulang _pancake_ untuk kalian!" jawab Ino sambil memotong _pancake_ dalam ukuran kecil yang bisa dimakan Rika.

Setengah cemberut, Shima dan Teru pun akhirnya terpaksa memakan _pancake_ mereka. Ino terlihat puas sebelum ia teralihkan pada Gaara yang sudah berdiri dengan membawa tasnya.

"Oh? Sudah mau berangkat?"

"Begitulah," jawab Gaara singkat sambil membetulkan dasinya.

"Nanti pulang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti."

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia malas menanggapi lebih jauh walaupun sejujurnya, ia mulai penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Gaara.

Waktu memang bisa mengubah segalanya bukan? Sesingkat apapun waktu tersebut.

"_Gaala_-_chan_, _nanci_ malem jadi kan?" celoteh Rika setelah ia selesai menelan _pancake_-nya.

"Aa… Tentu."

Ino memandang Rika. "Ada apa nanti malam?"

"Kemayen _Gaala_-_chan_ janji mau ngajak _Lika_ _maam_ malem di _lestolan enyak_!"

"Bukan cuma Rika!" sela Shima.

"Aku dan Shima juga!" tambah Teru.

"Ooh!" seru Ino sambil berbinar. "Jadi nanti malam aku dapet waktu kosong sendirian ya?" ujar Ino setengah berharap.

Bagaimanapun, Ino sempat berpikir kalau Gaara tidak mungkin mengajaknya ke restoran, apalagi restoran mahal, dan kemudian harus membiayai makan malamnya di restoran tersebut. Gaara memang tidak pelit. Meskipun demikian, membiayai makan malam Ino di restoran mahal akan menjadi sedikit berlebihan kan? Sementara, Ino juga tidak mau kalau harus disuruh membayar jatah makannya sendiri. Jadi bukankah lebih baik dia tidak ikut?

Lagipula, bagaimana pandangan orang kalau melihat mereka berlima? Keluarga bahagia? Oh! Yang benar saja! Gaara tidak mungkin ambil resiko kan?

Tapi, pemikiran Ino itu membuktikan kalau ia memang belum terlalu mengenal Gaara. Buktinya, Gaara malah berkata, "Kau bicara apa? Kau juga ikut. Aku tidak mungkin menjaga mereka sendirian."

"H-hah?"

"Sudah. Pokoknya persiapkan saja dirimu untuk nanti malam."

"Dadah, _Gaala_-_chan_!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum ia berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Gaara. Setelah bunyi pintu tertutup, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada anak-anak yang sedang mencoba menghabiskan _pancake_ buatannya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba bisa mengajak Gaara ke restoran sih?"

"Habis…" ujar Shima.

"Kami bosan," jawab Teru.

"Ino-_chan_," panggil Rika dengan intonasinya yang menggemaskan, "hali ini kita akan ke _lestolan_ _enyak_ yang ada di langit…"

"Di langit?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

Dengan inisiatif penuh, Shima turun dari kursinya, belari ke arah ruang televisi. Kepalanya kemudian menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Begitu ia melihat apa yang ia cari, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke satu arah. Ia pun membawa suatu benda di tangan kanannya sambil kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ini!" ujar Shima sambil menyeringai.

Ino menerima benda yang ternyata sebuah majalah itu dan membiarkan Shima memanjat naik ke pangkuannya. Bocah laki-laki itu kemudian memperhatikan Ino membalik halaman demi halaman sampai ia kemudian berteriak.

"Stop! Di sini!"

Mata Ino terbelalak seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Yang ditunjuk oleh Shima adalah restoran yang ada di puncak salah satu hotel ternama. Bintangnya pun bintang lima! Dan dari keterangan yang ada di halaman majalah tersebut, hanya tamu yang berpakaian formal yang boleh masuk.

"Yang benar saja?" jerit Ino setengah frustrasi. "Hei! Aku tidak membawa pakaian formal sama sekali!"

"Pakaian _folmal_? Apa _icu_?" tanya Rika sambil menengok ke arah Ino setelah sebelumnya ia menusuk-nusuk _pancake_-nya sendiri dengan garpu.

"Eh, semacam gaun begitu."

"Kau tidak punya gaun, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Teru yang sudah hampir menghabiskan _pancake_-nya. Melihat Teru yang hampir mendahuluinya, Shima pun meloncat turun dari pangkuan Ino dan segera beranjak ke kursinya sendiri.

"Bukan tidak punya. Tapi aku tidak membawanya ke sini!" Ino menutup majalah itu. "Kenapa harus di restoran itu sih?"

"Karena terlihat menarik kan?" jawab Shima dan Teru kompak sambil memamerkan cengiran sama persis yang membuat mereka makin sulit dibedakan.

"Haa~h!" Ino menghela napas sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi.

"Ng… Ino-_chan_ _nda_ _cuka_ ya?" tanya Rika sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Padahal kita _maam_ di langit lho?"

"Ah. Bukan tidak suka. Tapi kan…" Ino menghentikan kata-katanya. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia memberitahu apa yang ia pikirkan pada anak-anak ini. "Hemm… Tidak jadi deh."

Ino pun tersenyum. Rika kemudian membalas senyuman Ino dengan tampang riang, membuat Ino tidak tega mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk ikut pergi bersama mereka ke restoran itu nanti malam.

Tapi sebaiknya Ino melupakan soal restoran itu sejenak karena Shima dan Teru sudah berhasil menghabiskan _pancake_ mereka dan kembali berlarian ke sana kemari, membuat Rika ingin mengikuti mereka walaupun makanannya sendiri belum habis. Dan tugas Ino sekarang adalah membuat Rika menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pukul tiga sore Gaara sudah menjejakkan kakinya kembali ke rumahnya. Saat itu, dilihatnya Ino yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Kedua kembar Nara tampak tertidur pulas di karpet dekat situ sementara si kecil belum terlihat oleh Gaara. Begitu ia mendekat, Ino pun akhirnya sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Oh? Sudah pulang?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan matanya hanya memperhatikan sosok si kecil yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino. Setelah ia puas memastikan bahwa ketiga bocah Nara itu sedang tertidur pulas, ia pun melihat ke arah Ino kembali.

Mengetahui tatapan Gaara sudah terfokus kembali padanya, Ino akhirnya kembali berkata.

"Eh, Gaara," ujarnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak lagi mengenakan embel-embel untuk sekedar bersikap sopan pada Direktur muda di hadapannya, "nanti malam kau benar-benar serius ya? Akan makan malam di restoran yang ada di puncak hotel bintang lima itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Di restoran itu, pengunjung yang masuk harus pakai pakaian formal kan? Aku tidak bawa gaun satu pun," jawab Ino sambil menyingkirkan kepala Rika dari pangkuannya secara hati-hati sebelum ia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara.

"Nanti sebelum pergi ke restoran, akan kuantar dulu ke rumahmu."

Ino sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum lagi-lagi ia bertanya, "Eh, memang aku harus benar-benar ikut ya?"

Gaara melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Ada alasan apa sampai kau tidak harus ikut?"

"Sebenarnya… Aku cuma agak malas saja dengan pandangan orang nanti," jawab Ino sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Gaara sendiri sedikit terlihat bingung dengan jawaban barusan sehingga Ino terpaksa menambahkan, "Gini ya. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah sih pergi ke restoran mewah seperti itu. Bukannya aku tidak terbiasa. Tapi aku malas saja kalau harus pergi denganmu dan ketiga bocah itu! Kau paham kan? Orang pasti akan bergosip macam-macam!"

"Aku tidak menangkap maksudmu," jawab Gaara santai.

"Ih!" tanggap Ino dengan gemas, "Kalau aku pergi denganmu dan ketiga bocah itu, aku pasti akan dilihat sebagai Nyonya-nyonya muda dan kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan pacar akan semakin berkurang!"

Seolah ia menangkap maksud Ino, Gaara hanya bisa mengerjabkan mata sekilas. Setelah itu, melihat ekspresi Ino yang sepertinya sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan itu, Gaara pun jadi tersenyum sekilas sambil mengedikkan bahunya, "Pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan."

"Apa kau bilang?" protes Ino tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Gaara barusan. Gaara sendiri tampak sudah tidak akan menggubris perkataan Ino dan membalikkan badannya, siap melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri. "Uh! Ya sudah deh! Terserah kau saja!" gerutu Ino akhirnya. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti cewek-cewek tidak ada yang mau mendekat padamu karena keburu menciut setelah melihatku!"

"Begitu lebih baik," jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh.

"Hah?"

Belum sempat Ino menyatakan kebingungannya lebih lanjut terhadap kata-kata Gaara barusan, pria bertato _kanji_ '_ai'_ di dahinya itu sudah terlanjur masuk ke kamarnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gaara berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk tanpa menukar pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Hanya dasi yang sudah ia lepaskan dan satu-dua buah kancing yang ia buka. Mata _turquoise_-nya yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam akibat kurang tidur kini mengarah ke langit-langit. Pikirannya pun mulai berkelana.

Dengan hari ini, artinya sudah lima hari Ino tinggal di atap yang sama dengannya. Sejak kedatangan wanita _blonde_ yang terbilang bawel itu, suasana rumahnya pun menjadi jauh lebih hidup. Gaara juga tidak lagi merasa terlalu canggung dengan anak-anak kakaknya tersebut. Memang, Gaara tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, tapi begitu kesempatan itu datang, ia tidak lagi merasa tidak nyaman. Dengan begitu, Gaara juga merasa tidak perlu lagi keluar rumah terlalu lama. Singkatnya, ia mulai merasa kerasan berlama-lama di rumah meskipun ketiga anak kakaknya itu masih ada.

Selain itu, Gaara sendiri melihat Ino, yang awalnya sering kali mengomel-ngomel, kini sudah dapat lebih santai dalam menghadapi ketiga bocah Nara yang lincah itu. Gaara bahkan sering melihat wanita itu tertawa lepas bersama tiga bocah tersebut.

Wajah tertawa Ino untuk beberapa saat terus terngiang dalam benak Gaara. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pikiran itu beralih menjadi saat-saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Ya, saat Ino menciumnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Gaara secara refleks menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dan saat itulah, dadanya terasa berdesir.

Sesuatu yang belum pernah Gaara rasakan sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang merepotkan, tapi di sisi lain… terasa menenangkan.

Gaara tersenyum sendiri atas pemikirannya. Setelah itu, ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, berusaha terlelap.

Tapi belum ada lima menit berlalu, mendadak _handphone_-nya berdering. Gaara pun meraih _handphone_ yang tersembunyi di saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Mata Gaara menyipit saat melihat nama yang tertulis di display _handphone_-nya.

**Temari.**

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Gaara pun segera menjawab panggilan melalui _handphone_-nya tersebut. Ia membiarkan suara di seberang sana yang terlebih dahulu membuka percakapan sebelum ia menanggapi. Tentu saja isi percakapan terjadi seputar anak-anak. Setiap Temari meneleponnya, dalam jangka waktu lima hari ini, hanya topik itulah yang paling mendominasi.

Bagaimana anak-anak? Apa mereka makan teratur? Mereka lincah bukan? Kau mengajak mereka ke mana saja? Pengasuhnya memperlakukan mereka dengan baik kan?

Ya, Gaara sudah memberitahu Temari kalau ia mempekerjakan seorang pengasuh sementara. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak menyebut nama pengasuh itu sama sekali. Dan menanggapi pertanyaan terakhir Temari tadi, Gaara hanya berkata.

"Ya. Sangat baik. Anak-anak juga tampak lengket dengannya." Bersamaan dengan itu, seulas senyum tipis kembali terlihat di wajah Gaara.

Pihak Temari pun kemudian menanggapi. Selama beberapa saat, topik anak-anak menjadi topik utama pembicaraan itu. Tapi setelahnya, pembicaraan beralih mengenai pekerjaan kantor. Gaara yang semula dalam posisi berbaring pun memilih untuk bangkit dan terduduk di kasurnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di sandaran ranjang.

Setelah pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan berjalan cukup lama, mendadak, pemberitahuan Temari selanjutnya membuat Gaara membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"_Karena masalah pekerjaan sudah beres, besok kami bisa pulang kok. Mungkin sampai di tempatmu siang. Kau tidak usah ke kantor ya besok?"_

Besok?

Besok Temari dan Shikamaru akan pulang ke kota ini. Lebih cepat satu hari dari jadwal.

Dan itu artinya…

Ino akan meninggalkan rumahnya lebih cepat satu hari dari rencana yang sudah ditetapkan.

"_Gaara? Kau masih di sana?"_ panggil Temari saat suara adiknya mendadak tidak terdengar.

"Ah. Ehm," jawab Gaara. "Kenapa buru-buru pulang?"

"_Tidak buru-buru kok. Cuma beda satu hari dari rencana semula kan? Lagipula, aku sudah kangen dengan anak-anak. Dan… Hei! Apa anak-anak tidak kangen denganku?"_

"Yah… Kadang-kadang mereka memang membicarakanmu. Tapi mereka tidak sampai menangis dan meraung. Apalagi mengatakan kalau mereka kangen padamu."

"_Cih! Sepertinya sifat cuek si nanas itu terlalu mendarah daging dalam diri mereka. Huh! Akan kutuntut dia!"_

Gaara kembali terdiam. Baginya, pembicaraan ini sudah tidak terlalu penting. Pikirannya sedikit berkecamuk saat mengetahui bahwa Temari sudah akan pulang besok. Dan tentu saja… bersama Shikamaru juga.

Siang.

Sebelum itu, Gaara harus memulangkan Ino ke rumahnya bukan? Agar wanita itu tidak harus bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Gaara bukan tidak tahu kalau iparnya itulah yang sempat mengikat hati Ino. Dan ia tidak ingin membiarkan perasaan sakit hati kembali mendera Ino saat wanita itu melihat Shikamaru bersama kakaknya nanti.

Ya. Gaara harus segera memulangkan Ino. Kalau bisa malam ini juga. Tidak masalah kalau dia harus menjaga tiga bocah Nara itu sendirian selama satu hari.

Tapi…

Perasaan tidak rela ini…

Kenapa jadi begitu mengganggu?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sementara Gaara masih di kamarnya, Ino tengah terduduk di sofa, membuka-buka salah satu majalah. Matanya boleh saja menelusuri tiap huruf, kata demi kata, tapi benaknya saat itu sedang tidak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja ia baca. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan terakhir Gaara sebelum pria itu menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

Dengan suara gumaman yang terbilang sangat pelan, Ino kemudian berkata, "Apa dia tidak mau cari pacar? Padahal usianya bahkan sudah cukup untuk menikah."

Sesaat, Ino terdiam. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah majalah ke langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Tidak lama, Ino sudah masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

'Padahal Gaara lumayan baik. Wajahnya juga, kalau udah dilihat lama-lama tidak jadi menakutkan kok…' batin Ino. 'Kalau dibilang imut… yah… Ng! Hei! Kenapa aku jadi mikirin Gaara sih?'

Ino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha menepis semua pemikiran tentang Gaara. Tapi sia-sia. Pikirannya malah beralih ke saat dimana Gaara yang mabuk malah… menciumnya!

Seketika itu juga, wajah Ino memerah dengan hebat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Itu tidak sengaja tahu! Dia melakukan itu tanpa sadar!" gumam Ino memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah gumaman itu selesai, tanpa sadar Ino malah menggerakkan tangannya ke arah mulutnya. Mendadak, jantungnya kembali berdebar dan bagaikan sebuah proyektor, ingatannya kembali memperlihatkan saat-saat dimana Gaara melahap bibirnya. Lagi.

Wajah Ino kembali terasa panas. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau Gaara sudah ada di belakangnya, siap menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkannya.

Dan benar saja, begitu Gaara menepuk pundaknya, Ino langsung terlonjak. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang saat ia melihat Gaara-lah yang baru saja memecah lamunannya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang baru saja mendominasi pikirannya kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya, bagaikan tokoh film yang keluar dari layar begitu saja untuk menemuinya.

"A-ada apa sih? Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Ino sambil memegangi dadanya.

"_Sorry_," ujar Gaara datar. "Aku cuma mau memberitahumu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang… sekarang."

"Oh? Untuk mengambil gaunku? Nanti saja. Tunggu anak-anak bangun?" jawab Ino yang sudah berhasil mengembalikan detak jantungnya menjadi normal kembali. Ia kemudian meletakkan majalahnya dan berdiri di depan Gaara.

"... Kau tidak usah ikut… acara makan malam hari ini."

Ino mengerjabkan matanya. "Hah?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Ya. Aku akan membebastugaskanmu sekarang."

"Tapi… kenapa?"

Awalnya, Gaara terlihat agak enggan menjelaskan. Tapi Ino berhak untuk tahu kan?

"Besok _Nee-san_ dan suaminya sudah pulang. Jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang…"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Seolah ia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang salah. Ia ingin memastikan ulang apa yang baru saja dikatakan Gaara, tapi wajah serius pria itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semua. Masa kerjanya sudah akan berakhir.

Ino melihat ke arah anak-anak keluarga Nara yang masih tertidur. Dengan anak-anak itu, ia tidak akan bertemu lagi. Ia tidak perlu lagi marah-marah dan berlarian ke sana kemari, mengomeli mereka, kehilangan waktu tidur. Sudah tidak perlu lagi.

Lalu…

Ino menatap Gaara.

Ya.

Dengan Gaara juga.

Ino tidak perlu lagi menghadapi sikap seenaknya dari pria itu. Ia tidak akan lagi melihat wajah datar pria itu. Mendengar suara tanpa intonasi yang biasa dilontarkan pria itu. Ia juga akan kehilangan… kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan bibir itu lagi.

Ah. Waktu sungguh berlalu dengan cepat.

Tapi…

Bukankah ini yang diinginkan oleh Ino?

"Begitu?" tanya Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Jadi aku tidak perlu ikut ke restoran hari ini ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, mendadak Ino tertawa. Tawa itu tentu saja membuat Gaara melihatnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Sayang sekali," ujar Ino sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "makin disuruh, aku malah semakin ingin melakukan hal yang sebaliknya!"

Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Ino melanjutkan kejutannya.

"Aku akan tetap ikut denganmu dan anak-anak ke restoran! Anggap saja, kau menraktirku sebagai bayaran atas kerjaku sebagai pengasuh! Setelah itu, baru kau mengantarku pulang! Gimana?" ujar Ino sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Kukira kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau tidak tertarik untuk ikut ke restoran?"

"Aku berubah pikiran," jawab Ino santai sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Gaara. "Lagipula, ini akan jadi saat-saat terakhir kita lho? Boleh dong kalau dirayakan di restoran mahal?"

Gaara membalas senyuman Ino dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Kau memang wanita aneh."

"Terima kasih," jawab Ino tanpa beban.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam, seolah keduanya tengah mencoba untuk saling membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya. Entah kenapa, saat itu, baik Ino maupun Gaara, keduanya, merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Tapi belum sempat dorongan itu berubah menjadi suatu gerakan, sebuah suara langsung menarik mereka kembali ke kenyataan.

"Ino-_chan_…"

Ino pun langsung berbalik dan menemukan Rika yang sedang menghadap ke arahnya. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh sandaran sofa dan kedua tangan mungilnya terletak di puncak sandaran. Tapi bukan cuma Rika yang terbangun. Duo kembar yang cerdik itu pun kini sudah terbangun dalam posisi duduk di atas karpet, memandang ke arah Gaara dan Ino dengan tatapan... err… entah tatapan mengantuk atau menyelidik.

Dengan cepat, Ino segera meninggalkan Gaara dan melangkah ke arah Rika, menggendong anak perempuan itu. Setelahnya, Ino langsung mengalihkan perhatian si kembar dengan mengajak mereka bermain.

Gaara hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya sebelum kembar yang akhirnya benar-benar sadar itu menarik Gaara untuk ikut bermain bersama mereka.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam harinya, sesuai rencana, Gaara mengajak ketiga anak kakaknya beserta Ino ke salah satu restoran mewah. Tentu saja mereka mengunjungi rumah Ino terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil gaun milik wanita itu sekaligus… menaruh barang-barang Ino yang telah lima hari berdiam dalam apartemen Gaara.

Acara makan-makan kali ini memang akan jadi kegiatan terakhir yang dapat mereka lakukan bersama walaupun Shima, Teru, dan Rika belum tahu soal ini. Baik Gaara maupun Ino juga tidak berniat memberi tahu mereka. Biarlah mereka tahu sendiri keesokan harinya. Demikianlah yang mereka pikirkan.

Kemudian, seolah membenarkan dugaan Ino sebelumnya, setelah sampai di restoran di puncak hotel yang menjadi tujuan mereka, orang-orang langsung berkasak-kusuk saat melihat pasangan Gaara-Ino membawa tiga anak bersama mereka. Semua orang memandang mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri yang unik dengan ketiga anak yang tidak terlihat mirip dengan orangtuanya. Tentu saja tidak mirip. Bukan Gaara dan Ino-lah orangtua biologis dari Shima, Teru, dan Rika.

Sesuai perintah Gaara, Ino pun mengabaikan kasak-kusuk yang dilontarkan tamu-tamu restoran mengenai status mereka. Ino tetap saja bercakap-cakap dengan ketiga bocah itu dan sesekali dengan Gaara. Dengan santai, Ino kemudian mengikuti Gaara hingga mereka sampai di suatu meja yang memang telah direservasi khusus untuk mereka.

Gaara memilih tempat di sebelah jendela yang dapat memperlihatkan pemandangan luar di malam hari, yang semakin terlihat indah berkat terang lampu-lampu gedung di sekitar hotel tersebut. Dari tempat mereka, mobil-mobil atau apapun yang berada di bawah jadi terlihat begitu kecil. Bagaimanapun, mereka berada di lantai puncak – lantai dua puluh – dari suatu hotel ternama. Pemandangan yang tersaji dari balik jendela itu tentu saja sangat spektakuler. Tidak rugi Ino memutuskan untuk ikut ke sini.

Mereka pun kemudian memesan makanan. Di restoran mahal seperti ini, pilihan menunya tentu saja sangat lengkap dan beragam. Ino sendiri memilih makanan yang ia perkirakan memiliki kadar lemak paling rendah. Gaara memilih makanan yang tampak aneh dan tiga anak Nara itu, dengan cerdiknya, memilih makanan yang justru lebih mahal dibanding makanan Ino maupun Gaara. Sebetulnya, ketiganya sudah ditawari paket menu untuk anak-anak tapi mereka menolak dan lebih memilih menu yang mereka pesan sekarang. Gaara sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing selama mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Acara makan malam kali itu berjalan dengan cukup lambat. Sebenarnya, berbeda dari biasanya, baik Shima, Teru, maupun Rika tidak sampai berlarian ke sana kemari sebelum menghabiskan makanan mereka. Namun, yang membuat mereka lama dalam menghabiskan makanan mereka adalah pembicaraan yang tidak kunjung habis mereka diskusikan. Mereka terus saja berceloteh sepanjang acara makan malam. Ada saja topik yang mereka bahas, mulai dari ayah dan ibu mereka, acara jalan-jalan mereka dengan kedua orangtua mereka tersebut, sampai pada mainan dan tontonan televisi yang mereka sukai.

Seperti biasa, Gaara tetap tenang menanggapinya. Ino sendiri terlihat cukup antusias meskipun sesekali ia harus melotot untuk mengingatkan anak-anak itu agar kembali menggerakkan tangan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka.

Melihat kedekatan di antara kelimanya, ada beberapa tamu yang dengan sengaja menghampiri mereka hanya untuk sekedar menyapa dan menanyai bocah-bocah tersebut. Memang Gaara dan Ino tampak menawan, tapi ketiga bocah itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan hingga menarik perhatian, bahkan menjadi primadona, bagi beberapa tamu yang hadir di situ.

Gaara dan Ino hanya bisa saling berpandangan saat melihat ketiga bocah itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Keduanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil meringis, apalagi saat ketiga bocah itu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan pada mereka dengan cukup lancar dan gaya yang sok dewasa.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ino, bahkan Gaara, kelabakan dan salah tingkah. Keduanya mendadak mati gaya saat ada orang yang menyatakan betapa serasinya mereka. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau ia iri dengan rumah tangga Gaara-Ino yang diberkahi anak-anak yang lucu dan pintar. Ino hanya bisa tertawa getir sementara Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar dengan sedikit kaku. Tidak seperti Gaara yang biasanya.

Yang membuat Ino semakin berpikir dengan keras adalah bahwa Gaara tidak terang-terangan menyangkal semua perkataan tamu-tamu itu dan hanya memilih untuk diam. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk dapat menebak alasan di balik sikap Gaara barusan. Seandainya mereka menyangkal dan mengatakan bahwa Ino hanyalah pengasuh bagi ketiga anak tersebut, tentu orang malah akan semakin menggunjingkan mereka bukan? Hei, dalam situasi normal, mana ada seorang majikan yang mengajak anak-anaknya makan hanya bersama dengan pengasuhnya? Di restoran mahal pula.

Ino pun menyingkirkan segala kebingungan dan kecurigaannya lalu memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa tindakan Gaara itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Ino juga kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali menikmati makan malamnya yang sedikit terganggu oleh kedatangan orang-orang tidak diundang ke sekitar meja mereka.

Akhirnya, makan malam yang sangat aneh itu pun berakhir. Gaara sudah siap mengantar Ino pulang ke rumahnya saat Ino mendadak mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka pulang dulu ke apartemen Gaara karena Ino masih ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu yang tersisa bersama ketiga bocah Nara yang tetap saja terlihat bersemangat.

Gaara sempat mempertanyakan kesungguhan Ino. Dan wanita itu pun membalas pertanyaan Gaara hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Dengan itu, mobil pun langsung meluncur ke pelataran apartemen milik Sabaku Gaara.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu bergulir. Malam semakin larut. Ketiga anak keluarga Nara sudah tertidur di kamar Gaara kali itu. Tentu saja, Ino tidak bisa lagi menjaga mereka mengingat bahwa ia akan segera pulang.

Setelah menidurkan ketiganya, Ino pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Gaara dan menemukan pria pemilik kamar tersebut tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memegang sebuah gelas dengan cairan berwarna bening mengkilat mengisi wadah transparan tersebut. Di depannya, terdapat sebuah botol tinggi berwarna kehijauan yang Ino kenali sebagai botol _wine_ pemberiannya.

Ino tersenyum kecil dan mulai melangkah mendekati Gaara. Gaara sendiri, meskipun ia menyadari kehadiran Ino, tetap saja menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya hingga es besar yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut beradu dengan sisi gelas. Matanya pun tidak menatap Ino melainkan cairan bening yang terdapat dalam gelas kecil tersebut.

"Apa aku boleh menemanimu minum?"

Gaara tidak bersuara dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Ino pun melangkah ke arah rak tempel dan mengambil sebuah gelas. Ia kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Gaara dan mengisi gelasnya dengan _wine_ yang sama. Gaara siap menenggak isi gelasnya saat tiba-tiba Ino menghentikannya.

"_Cheers_?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat gelasnya sedikit ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menatap wanita itu sebelum menyorongkan gelasnya ke arah gelas Ino hingga bunyi dentingan gelas beradu terdengar. Dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan, keduanya kemudian menenggak isi gelas mereka masing-masing.

Ino kembali berkata-kata saat cairan hangat itu sudah berpindah dari dalam gelas ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah lima hari aku di sini. Besok, semua akan kembali berjalan seperti semula…"

Gaara memilih diam dan mengisi gelasnya sendiri. Melihat Gaara yang sudah mengisi ulang gelasnya, Ino pun menyodorkan gelasnya sendiri untuk diisikan oleh Gaara. Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara pun mengisikan gelas milik wanita berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ tersebut.

Ino pun menenggak isi gelasnya sedikit demi sedikit. Keheningan yang membuat Ino jengah pun kembali dipecahkan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi di restoran lucu juga yah? Kita benar-benar dianggap suami istri! Dengan tiga anak yang sama sekali tidak mirip," kelakar Ino dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Sesuai dugaanku kan?"

"Hm," jawab Gaara sambil kembali mengisi gelasnya.

"Tapi hari ini memang menyenangkan sekali! Apalagi Shima, Teru, dan Rika tidak terlalu banyak membuat ulah! Mereka cenderung jadi anak manis hari ini…" tambah Ino sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya.

"Yah…" jawab Gaara lagi yang sama singkatnya dengan jawaban sebelumnya. Pria itu sudah kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan _wine_ yang sama.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Ino pun jadi memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Kau itu… tidak bisa menjawab berupa satu kalimat lengkap apa?"

"Seperti?"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sudahlah. Lupakan."

Hening kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, hening tidak akan bertahan lama di antara keduanya karena Ino memang tidak menyukainya.

"_Ne_, Gaara," panggil Ino lembut, "menurutmu, apa aku sudah bekerja dengan baik dalam menjaga anak-anak kakakmu?"

"Sangat baik," puji Gaara datar.

Ino terkekeh kecil. "Aku saja tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa sedekat itu dengan Shima, Teru, dan Rika. Padahal mereka…" Ino pun menghentikan kata-katanya dalam sekejab. Tapi, tanpa kata-kata itu, Gaara sudah mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Kau tahu, berkat mereka, aku sampai tidak bisa menghayati rasa patah hatiku lama-lama," jelas Ino. Sekali ini, Ino mengisi gelasnya sendiri. Sebelum ia kembali menenggak isinya, Ino kembali berkata, "Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku bahkan akan merasa… ehm… berat meninggalkan mereka."

Ino tidak tahu berapa gelas yang sudah ditenggak oleh Gaara saat tiba-tiba pria itu menyeletuk, "Apa… hanya mereka yang membuatmu berat untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai pengasuh?"

Ino terdiam dari kegiatannya menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya sendiri. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara. Wajah pria itu masih terlihat datar, tapi tatapan pria itu sudah sepenuhnya mengarah pada Ino.

"Bagaimana… denganku?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan suara yang lembut.

Untuk sesaat, Ino hanya bisa menganga. Tapi selanjutnya, ia menggeleng dan kemudian melanjutkan menuangkan _wine_ dalam gelasnya.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Gaara…"

Gaara masih menatap Ino sebelum ia mengambil botol yang dipegang Ino dan memindahkan kembali isi botol tersebut ke gelasnya sendiri.

"Begitu menurutmu?"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau aku memang mabuk…" ujar Gaara sambil meletakkan gelasnya setelah ia sekali lagi menenggak habis isinya, "kau akan melupakan apapun yang kuucapkan sekarang kan?"

Ino melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Dan itu artinya…" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil, "aku bebas mengatakan apapun yang aku mau?"

Saat itu, dada Ino kembali bergemuruh. Gaara belum mengatakan apapun, tapi gelagat pria itu membuat Ino ingin terus menatapnya, tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Wajahnya yang mulai merona, semakin merona saat Gaara kembali berbalik menghadapnya.

"Yamanaka," panggil Gaara, "ah, tidak! Ino…"

_DEG_!

Ino semakin berdebar saat bibir itu menyebut namanya. Perhatian Ino akhirnya jatuh pada bibir yang kini membentuk lengkungan senyum yang menawan. Dan sekejab, ingatannya akan saat-saat dimana bibir itu bertautan dengan bibirnya sendiri membuat Ino harus menahan napasnya.

"Ino," ulang Gaara lagi. Kali ini, tangan pria itu terjulur ke dahi Ino untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi salah satu mata sang wanita. Kedua mata _aquamarine_ milik wanita itu pun kini terlihat dengan jelas. Tangan yang sama kemudian bergerak perlahan, merangkum sebelah pipi Ino yang sudah memerah dengan hebat. "Kurasa aku…"

Ino menelan ludah. Tangannya kemudian ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Gaara.

"Ya… kurasa aku… memang benar-benar tertarik padamu…"

"G-Gaara…?" Ino mulai gelagapan. "Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk kan?"

Gaara kemudian menatap Ino yang masih memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, di sela-sela binar harapan yang terpancar di kedua _aquamarine_ tersebut. Gaara kemudian menarik tangannya dan salah satu sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat itu juga. Gaara pun berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung membelakangi Ino.

"Haah… Yah," ujar pria berambut merah itu sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk. "Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah mabuk."

Ino mengikuti pria itu berdiri.

Gaara menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau percaya dengan pendapat yang mengatakan kalau orang mabuk akan lebih mudah mengatakan isi hati yang sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara perlahan.

"Aku ingin percaya," jawab Ino sambil perlahan mendekati Gaara. "Tapi… bagaimana bisa… kau…"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Semua terjadi begitu saja…"

Ino akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku mengerti…"

Gaara menatap Ino dalam diam. Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan Gaara dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian menyentuhkan kembali tangan Gaara ke pipinya.

"Kurasa… kau sama denganku…"

Gaara menggerakkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh pipi Ino yang lain. Ino kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin kita benar-benar sudah mabuk. Ya kan, Gaara?"

Sekali lagi, Gaara tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya membelai pipi Ino lembut sebelum ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Ino yang menangkap isyarat itu pun langsung memejamkan matanya. Diabaikannya perasaan berdebar yang semakin menjadi-jadi di dadanya, tidak diacuhkannya panas di wajahnya yang seolah tengah membakar habis seluruh wajahnya tersebut.

Ino tidak peduli apapun lagi. Gaara pun demikian.

Saat ini, yang ada di pikiran keduanya adalah… bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Perasaan yang timbul tiba-tiba, tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan. Perasaan yang muncul tanpa diundang dan membuat mereka hilang akal. Perasaan yang dimulai… dari suatu permainan takdir yang tidak terduga.

Begitu kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan, perasaan keduanya seolah ikut mengalir. Ciuman ini, berbeda dengan ciuman pertama, dimana Ino tidak sadar melakukannya dan Gaara hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. Ciuman ini juga, berbeda dengan ciuman kedua, dimana Gaara tidak sadar dan Ino dipaksa pasrah untuk menerimanya.

Ciuman ini… keduanya yakin kalau mereka memang menginginkannya. Kesadaran atau ketidaksadaran tidak jadi hal yang penting. Sekali ini, keduanya saling membalas ciuman tersebut dengan hasrat. Berusaha menyampaikan seberapa besar perasaan yang tengah memenuhi rongga dada mereka.

Tangan Gaara perlahan bergerak dan memeluk pinggang Ino, mendekapnya hingga tiada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Ino sendiri menggerakkan tangannya, menggelayut manja di leher Gaara sementara jari-jarinya sedikit menyusup ke rambut merah pria tersebut.

Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa saat seolah ini akan menjadi kali terakhirnya mereka berdekatan. Mungkin memang begitu kenyataannya. Mungkin ini hanyalah ilusi semalam yang ditimbulkan oleh perasaan melankolis semata.

Mulai besok, Ino akan kembali ke kehidupannya semula. Menjadi pegawai di salah satu kantor, bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, dan mencari pria yang dapat menjadi kekasihnya.

Mulai besok, Gaara akan kembali ke kehidupannya semula. Menjadi Direktur sebuah perusahaan, mengerjakan setiap tugasnya yang bertumpuk, dan mengabaikan semua wanita yang mencoba mendekat padanya.

Ilusi.

Sebuah mimpi yang manis.

Tapi baik Gaara maupun Ino tidak ada yang memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

Yang mereka tahu saat ini hanyalah… kehangatan tubuh keduanya yang terasa begitu nyata dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

*********つづく*********

* * *

><p>AN:

Yaay! Yaaaay! Chapter 3 is done! Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan gaje dengan Yuki Tsukushi-_chan_ dan ratoe sang gigi-_chan_! Moga-moga di chap ini nggak ada _scene_ ngelindur yang tercipta akibat pikiran saya yang terdistraksi oleh pembicaraan gaje dengan dua makhluk (?) tersebut…XD

Ngomong-ngomong, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Sepertinya sih nggak bakal sepanjang tiga chapter sebelum ini. Makanya, mungkin update buat berikutnya nggak terlalu lama. Doain aja moga-moga tugas nggak mendadak datang bejibun. DX

Sebelum lupa, Shima, Teru, dan Rika emang OC yang jadi anak-anaknya Shikamaru dan Temari. Buat nama mereka sendiri, ini nih asal muasalnya.

SHIkamaru + teMAri = SHIMA

TEmari + shikamaRU = TERU

temaRI + shiKAmaru = RIKA.

Maaf kalau kurang kreatif dalam bikin nama-namanya yak. Fufufufu~…

And like before, special thanks to : el Cierto, licob green, vaneela, gleeazure, Chiby Maruko-_chan_ a.k.a Fidy-_chan_ (wkwkwk, oke2, thanks buat sarannya yah, huney ^^), NaraUchiha'malfoy, Lollytha-_chan_, Kikyo Fujikazu, Cendy Hoseki, Putri Luna, lavender magic (FL menyusul yak ^^), Yuki Tsukushi, Ann Kei (haha. Don't ever give up. Just try your best. I know you can do it. Ganbatte!) yang udah mereview chapter kemarin. Juga untuk semua yang telah nge-fave, nge-alert, dan semua yang udah baca fic ini sebagai silent reader. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya #bow.

Okey, sekarang…

Would you mind to gimme review? Tell me your opinion bout this chapter.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

"_Tidak mau kuantar?"_

"_Tidak, tidak usah. Kalau sampai anak-anak terbangun dan tidak menemukanmu di sini, mereka akan kebingungan."_

_Pria berambut merah itu tidak bisa lagi menjawab apapun. Melihat wajah lawan bicaranya yang seperti menunjukkan suatu keberatan, wanita berambut pirang itu malah tertawa kecil._

"_Tenang saja," ujar wanita itu lagi dengan lembut, "aku tinggal naik taksi dari sini."_

_Pria berambut merah itu menghela napas panjang. "Bukan itu yang kupikirkan…"_

"_Jadi…?"_

_Mata turquoise itu kini menatap lekat-lekat aquamarine di hadapannya. Turquoise pun menangkap kebingungan dalam aquamarine dan aquamarine menangkap kebimbangan dalam turquoise. Tapi toh pada akhirnya, sang empunya mata turquoise itu memilih untuk menggeleng, menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah sampai di ujung kerongkongannya._

"_Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah."_

_Wanita itu tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit._

"_Apa sih? Dasar kau aneh!"_

_Sang pria hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah kedikan di bahunya. Terlalu malas untuk berkata-kata? Bukan. Ia memang tidak tahu harus membalas apa terhadap ucapan yang dilontarkan sang wanita._

"_Yah. Sudahlah. Kalau begitu… aku pulang dulu!"_

_Pria itu mengangguk. Melepas kepergian sang wanita yang tidak membawa apapun karena barang-barangnya sudah terlebih dahulu dikembalikan ke rumahnya. _

_Terakhir kalinya, wanita itu menengok ke arah sang pria, tepat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam taksi yang berhasil dipanggilnya. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan wanita itu. Tapi ia urung melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, hanya sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan yang berhasil diberikan wanita itu. _

_Pria itu pun sama. Kembali terlihat bahwa ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi sesuatu itu kembali disimpannya rapat-rapat. _

_Sampai akhirnya, sosok wanita itu tidak terlihat lagi dari hadapannya._

_Tidak ada sepatah kata lagi pun yang terucap._

* * *

><p><strong>KISS ME WHILE YOU DRUNK<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic for GIST – Gaara Ino Spring's Tale**

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome back, Pig<em>!"

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya pada wanita berambut _pink_ yang sudah memamerkan seringainya. Setelah absen dari kantornya selama enam hari – lima hari dihabiskan di rumah Gaara dan satu hari dihabiskannya dengan beristirahat di rumah – kini Ino akan menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Dan di hari pertama ia masuk kembali, sambutan teman-temannya sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa mereka ingin penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya dari Ino.

"I-Ino-_chan_, apa kabar?"

"Baik, Hina-_chan_," jawab Ino sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Akhirnya kau bisa masuk lagi, ya?" ujar Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang. "Gimana pengalamanmu jadi _baby-sitter_ di rumah Direktur itu, eh?"

"Menyenangkan," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Kurasa aku sudah siap jadi ibu setelah mendapatkan pengalaman kemarin."

"_Ara_? Jadi kau sudah…" Sakura dengan sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya dan kemudian menyeringai penuh makna ke arah Ino. Alhasil, wanita berambut unik itu pun menerima hadiah berupa tatapan maut dari Ino yang – sayang sekali – tidak terlalu mempan padanya.

"Kurasa jidatmu terlalu lebar hingga imajinasimu melayang ke mana-mana, _Forehead_!" dengus Ino sambil menyandarkan bagian belakang tubuh bagian bawahnya ke meja kerja. Kedua tangannya pun memegang sisi meja untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Jangan salahkan imajinasiku!" protes Sakura sambil memegangi dahinya, "Salahkan bahasamu yang ambigu itu!"

Tenten terkekeh kecil sementara Hinata hanya bisa tertawa tertahan dengan alis yang turun dan pipi yang sedikit merona. Ino pun mau tidak mau jadi tersenyum karena itu.

"Tapi serius, Ino-_Pig_," ujar Sakura yang belum mau menyerah. "Apa saja yang terjadi selama kau tinggal di rumahnya? Dan… yang kau bilang waktu itu... tiga anak yang kau rawat itu benar-benar anak Shikamaru?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan," jawab Ino tenang.

"Lalu? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sekali ini Tenten yang angkat bicara.

"Gimana? Heeemh… biasa saja," jawab Ino sambil melirik ke atas. "Mungkin?"

"Kukira kau akan balas dendam melalui anak-anaknya?" goda Sakura sambil menyibakkan rambut pendeknya sedikit.

"Rencana awalnya sih gitu," jawab Ino setengah bercanda. "Tapi kasihan, ah. Anak-anaknya sendiri kan tidak punya kesalahan apa-apa selain membuatku sibuk setengah mati, waktu tidurku berkurang, dan emosiku selalu meningkat."

Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata _sweatdrop_ di tempat mendengar kontradiksi dalam kata-kata yang diucapkan sahabat _blonde_ mereka.

"Tapi," ujar Ino sambil menghela napas, "begitu aku kembali ke rumahku yang biasa, yang sepi, aku malah kangen sama kelincahan mereka…"

Sakura mendadak mendekat ke arah Ino, menepuk pundaknya, dan kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu sudah jelas kan?"

Ino memberinya pandangan bertanya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat cari calon suami, menikah, dan kemudian punya anak."

"Tidak usah kau beritahukan," jawab Ino sambil mencubit pipi Sakura yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku juga mau melakukan itu kok! Makanya, kalau ada yang punya kenalan cowok ganteng, jangan lupa kasih tau aku ya?"

"T-tapi," ujar Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuka mulut, "bagaimana dengan Direktur muda itu?"

"Gaara? Kenapa dia?" tanya Ino sambil melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Sakura dan kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Ma-maksudku, itu, memangnya… I-Ino-_chan_ dan dia tidak ada…eh… tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

Ino terdiam. Tatapannya tampak kosong meskipun matanya jelas-jelas terarah pada Hinata. Sesuai sifatnya, Hinata pun jadi merasa tidak enak dan sudah hendak meralat ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum.

"Yah, kami memang ada hubungan sih!" ujar Ino sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya. Ketiga temannya sudah terbelalak. Tapi dengan cepat, Ino menambahkan, "Ng.. Sebagai majikan dan bawahan dan juga sebagai teman minum biasa."

Sakura berdecak. Tenten mengernyitkan alis. Hinata meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang terkepal di depan mulut. Ino menyeringai.

"Tidak sesuai bayangan kalian, hem?" tanya Ino jahil. "Tapi memang sebaiknya kalian tidak berpikiran macam-macam."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino terkekeh sendiri. Ia pun kemudian menarik kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di sana. Ia mulai menyalakan komputernya seakan ia hendak menyudahi pembicaraan ini secara tidak langsung. Sakura pun saling melempar pandang dengan Tenten dan Hinata sebelum ia membalikkan kepala Ino. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu kemudian merangkum pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bisa jujur tidak sih?"

Ino menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari pipinya.

"Jujur apa lagi, _Forehead_?"

"Bagaimanapun, pria dan wanita, satu atap selama enam hari, apa kau pikir kami akan percaya saat kau bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa?" cecar Sakura sambil menyipitkan mata _emerald_-nya. "_So,_ _you better to tell us the truth_!"

Mendengar paksaan Sakura tersebut, Ino hanya bisa menghela napas. Lalu ia mengamat-amati sebentar ketiga temannya, bergantian. Pada akhirnya, tatapannya terarah pada Sakura selaku penanya.

"_We kissed_."

"Huh?"

"Kami berciuman, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Ino santai seolah ia tidak ada beban saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Berlawanan dengan sikap Ino yang tampak santai, ketiga temannya yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut langsung membelalakkan mata dan menganga dengan sukses. "Apa? Aku sudah jujur pada kalian kan? Kenapa kalian malah berwajah seperti itu?"

"Kau…" ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk Ino.

"B-berciuman…" sambung Hinata sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut.

"Dengan Direktur itu?" tambah Sakura sedikit histeris.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Kami mabuk."

"Mabuk?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan dibahas lagi. Bisa tidak?" tanya Ino sambil mengernyitkan alis dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ta…"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Tenten keburu memotong Sakura dengan menarik baju wanita tersebut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura sudah memasang wajah hendak protes, tapi sekali ini, Hinata yang menghentikan wanita berambut _pink_ tersebut dengan membuat wajah yang seolah meminta Sakura untuk tidak lagi membahas persoalan tersebut sampai Ino sendiri yang berniat menceritakannya pada mereka. Sakura yang kalah suara akhirnya mengalah dan tidak lagi bertanya apapun. Suasana ruang kerja itu pun berakhir dengan keramaian yang lain sebelum atasan mereka melakukan inspeksi mendadak dan membuat mereka bubar untuk menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di ruangan kerjanya, Gaara tampak melamun dengan bolpoin di tangan kanannya. Matanya memang memandang tajam ke arah berkas di atas meja, tapi tidak demikian dengan pikirannya. Sesuatu terasa mengacaukan kerja otaknya. Dan Gaara, bukan orang bodoh sampai ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ya, yang terjadi kemarin, tepatnya lusa malam kemarin, dimana ia berciuman dengan Ino, semua bukanlah dorongan yang disebabkan oleh kemabukan semata. Gaara mengetahui dengan jelas kondisinya. Ia belum benar-benar mabuk. Ia masih memiliki setengah lebih kesadarannya saat ia mencium wanita tersebut. Ia sadar dan ia memang menginginkannya.

Hanya saja, ia belum bisa benar-benar mengakuinya. Tepatnya, ia sedikit menghindari perasaannya sendiri. Dan itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Keraguan itu muncul saat ia melihat kakaknya muncul bersama suaminya. Awalnya, Gaara sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun. Tapi begitu ketiga bocah anak kakaknya menanyakan keberadaan Ino, bahkan menyebut nama wanita itu dengan jelas, Gaara bisa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah iparnya.

Dengan itu, Gaara seolah kembali ditarik pada kenyataan sebenarnya.

Wanita itu – Ino – adalah wanita yang baru saja dibuat patah hati oleh iparnya yang bertampang malas tersebut. Wanita itu kemudian mabuk dan menciumnya, membuatnya mengajukan syarat agar wanita itu menjadi pengasuh bagi anak-anak kakaknya. Terpaksa wanita itu pun menerimanya.

Waktu berlalu dan wanita itu tidak lagi terlihat seperti wanita yang baru saja patah hati. Wanita itu dan Gaara pun semakin dekat. Dan puncaknya adalah saat dimana mereka berciuman sebelum masa kerja wanita itu berakhir.

Tapi… benarkan ciuman itu terjadi karena wanita itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Gaara rasakan?

Ataukah…

Wanita itu cuma menjadikan Gaara pelarian karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan kakak iparnya?

Kenapa Gaara jadi merasa menyesal telah mempekerjakan wanita itu? Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa bahwa kehadiran wanita itu sangat membantunya. Selain untuk mengurus anak-anak, juga…

Gaara mengacak rambut merahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian menghela napas. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Kepalanya terlalu dipenuhi oleh bayangan wanita itu. Dan bagi Gaara yang baru pertama kali mengalaminya, hal ini menjadi sangat… merepotkan. Andai ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Di saat ia tengah pusing seperti itu, mendadak saja pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok kakaknya dengan seorang anak kecil dalam gendongannya serta dua bocah lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghambur ke arahnya.

"Hai, Gaara!" sapa kakaknya itu – Temari – dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"_Gaala-chaaan_!" panggil Rika dalam gendongan Temari dengan riang, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Duo kembar yang bagaikan angin ribut itu – Shima dan Teru – kini sudah berada di dekat Gaara. Shima bahkan sudah hendak memanjat naik ke atas pangkuan Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu pun hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya atas kunjungan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aduh, aduh. Dingin sekali?" tanya Temari sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk melepaskan Rika dari gendongannya. "Kami cuma mampir buat main kok?"

"Di jam kerja?" tanya Gaara curiga.

Temari mengangkat bahunya sambil menyeringai. "Tidak boleh?"

"Sudahlah, katakan saja apa keperluanmu," ujar Gaara sambil merapikan berkasnya sebelum Shima dan Teru mengacak-acaknya.

"Yaaah… sebenarnya, aku penasaran saja dengan cerita anak-anak. Dan aku jadi ingin mendengarkannya langsung darimu!"

"Tentang?"

Temari tersenyum. Manis. Sangat manis.

"Pengasuh sementara yang cantik itu, Gaara. Ino-_chan_?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Bisa bertemu sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**

Mata Ino langsung terbuka sepenuhnya saat ia melihat _email_ yang baru masuk ke _handphone_ mungilnya. Bagaimana tidak, di bawah isi _email_ itu terpampang jelas nama pengirimnya.

**From : Shika Nanas.**

Apa yang mau pria itu bicarakan? Itulah yang terus terbayang dalam benak Ino. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum waktunya istirahat. Tidak mungkin Ino bisa seenaknya keluar kantor di jam kerjanya, tentu saja. Kecuali, ia memang benar-benar ingin dipecat.

Akhirnya, Ino mengetikkan balasan yang mengatakan bahwa baru satu jam lagi ia bisa keluar. Tidak lama, balasan dari pria berambut model nanas itu pun datang. Ia menyetujui usul yang ditawarkan Ino mengenai waktu dan tempat dimana mereka bisa bertemu nanti. Membaca jawaban tersebut, Ino pun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memberi balasan apapun.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino-_chan_ itu _pintel_ bikin _pancake_ dan _telul dadal_!" seru Rika bersemangat.

"Dia bawel tapi menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain!" timpal Shima sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menyeringai.

"Dia suka marah-marah tapi ia tetap saja menemani kami sepanjang hari!" tambah Teru sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat salah satu jari telunjuknya.

"Dan apa pentingnya membicarakan ini semua?" tukas Gaara kemudian. Datar.

Temari dan anak-anaknya dalam sekejab memasang wajah _innocent_. Tepatnya, Temari yang pertama memasang wajah seperti itu dan kemudian ketiga anaknya mengikuti.

"Oh, ayolah, Gaara. Masa kau mau membiarkan _Nee_-_chan_-mu ini mati penasaran?"

"Apa lagi, Temari?" tanya Gaara bosan.

"Kalau kudengar dari cerita anak-anak juga, dia bukan sekedar pengasuh dari biro atau semacam itu kan?" tanya Temari sambil duduk di kursi di hadapan Gaara. "Wanita berpendidikan, kukira? Temanmu?"

"Temari…"

"Gaara," ujar Temari memotong perkataan Gaara. "Mungkin kau beranggapan bahwa aku hanya mengganggumu dengan datang saat jam kerja dan malah bertanya-tanya soal pengasuh sementara yang kau pekerjakan kemarin ini."

Gaara sudah hendak membenarkan pernyataan Temari saat wanita tersebut kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi, cerita bahwa kau bisa dekat dan bertahan selama beberapa hari dengan seorang perempuan benar-benar membuatku lega sekaligus penasaran setengah mati!"

Gaara menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal. Tatapannya tidak mengarah pada Temari, tapi pada berkas di hadapannya. Meskipun demikian, setengah perhatiannya memang masih tertuju pada ucapan Temari.

"Kau yang tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang perempuan mana pun, tinggal satu atap, selama beberapa hari, dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik. Ya, anak-anak yang bilang kalau dia cantik. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rupanya. Tapi… Oh, Gaara! Ceritakan pada _Nee_-_chan_-mu ini! Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu padanya?" ujar Temari sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gaara dengan bersemangat.

Gaara ingin sekali beranjak keluar dari ruangan ini segera dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Tapi di luar kendalinya, Gaara malah berkata.

"Ya. Aku punya perasaan khusus padanya," aku Gaara.

Wajah Temari semakin sumringah. "Benar–…"

Sekali ini, Gaara yang memotong Temari.

"Nama wanita itu Yamanaka Ino. Kalau kau belum tahu, dia adalah pegawai dari kantor sebelah."

Bukannya marah karena ucapanya dipotong, Temari lagi-lagi semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. Setidaknya, menurut Temari, Gaara tidak jatuh cinta pada wanita tidak jelas asal usulnya. Status Ino sebagai 'pegawai kantor sebelah' sudah cukup meyakinkan Temari bahwa Ino bukan berasal dari kalangan wanita rendahan yang selalu mencoba peruntungan mereka dengan bermain laki-laki. Memutus pertimbangan-pertimbangan yang sudah terbentuk dalam benak Temari, Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Dan dia," tambah Gaara, "adalah wanita yang dibuat patah hati oleh suamimu."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tanpa sadar, satu jam sudah berlalu begitu saja. Dan kini, dua orang yang telah membuat janji sebelumnya, tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di suatu restoran. Belum ada yang berinisatif untuk membuka pertanyaan.

Bagi Ino, itu bukan karena canggung. Ia lebih memilih diam karena ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Pria di hadapannya – Shikamaru-lah – yang mengatur pertemuan ini. Dengan kata lain, pria itulah yang memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau menjadi pengasuh sementara bagi anak-anakku selama lima hari kemarin?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Begitulah. Anak-anak yang merepotkan ya, anak-anakmu itu," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan memainkan sedotan di dalam gelas panjang berisi cairan berwarna oranye. Ino kemudian menyeruput sedikit _orange juice_ yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hn," jawab Shikamaru tenang. "_Arigatou_."

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa menjadi pengasuh sementara bagi anak-anakku."

"Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan, Shika. Yang jelas, adik iparmu itu yang memintaku, setengah memaksa sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu, biar kuubah pertanyaannya." Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, seolah wanita itu bisa menduga apa yang akan terlontar keluar dari mulut pria berambut model nanas di hadapannya tersebut. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Kau ingat, hari dimana kantorku dan kantormu pergi _hanami_ di malam hari yang sama?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Yah, di situlah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Gaara."

Shikamaru terdiam. "Tapi bagaimana…"

"Soal bagaimananya… hem… katakan saja, takdir," jawab Ino santai.

Shikamaru-pun dibuatnya menghela napas sementara Ino hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi respon dari si pria bertampang mengantuk yang ada di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino memiringkan kepalanya sambil bertanya, "Apa cuma itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Hening sesaat sebelum Shikamaru akhirnya menjawab, "… Kurasa, kau sudah bisa melupakanku kan?"

Ino mengerjabkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itulah yang kemudian meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru. Tapi pria itu tidak ada niatan untuk mengejeknya. Setidaknya, di mata Ino, Shikamaru sedang menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut dengan wajah yang serius. Karena itulah, Ino pun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan keseriusan yang sama.

"Yah… Mungkin," jawab Ino awalnya. "Kurasa, ya!"

Sekali itu, Shikamaru tersenyum. Ino juga akhirnya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas senyuman pria tersebut.

"Untunglah, kau tidak harus jadi wanita yang merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru kemudian sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Cukup Temari saja yang merepotkan."

Ino tertawa tulus. Tapi kemudian tawa itu hilang dan tatapannya pun mengarah hambar pada meja.

"Tapi... mungkin aku akan patah hati lagi, Shika," ujar Ino yang entah kenapa malah menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Orang itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya…"

Shikamaru tidak butuh nama dari 'orang itu' yang disebut Ino. Ia sudah cukup tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan wanita tersebut.

"Pada akhirnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menggantungkannya begitu saja. Sejujurnya, aku terus bertanya-tanya, maksud perlakuannya yang terakhir…"

Shikamaru tetap bungkam. Ino sendiri kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Kayaknya Dewa Kesialan belum mau jauh-jauh dariku, deh?" ujar Ino lagi sambil memberikan suatu tawa yang sangat jelas terpaksa.

"Sial atau tidaknya, bukan Dewa Kesialan yang memutuskan," jawab Shikamaru, sedikit sinis. "Bukankah itu tergantung pada apa atau bagaimana kau melihat suatu permasalahan?"

"_Here it comes_. Ceramah dari Nara-_sama_ yang sangat jenius," goda Ino dengan tawa kecil.

"_Tch_. Aku serius, tahu?"

"Ya, ya! Aku tahu!" jawab Ino defensif. "Tapi aku ini wanita, Shikamaru. Ada kalanya aku ingin bersikap sentimental kan?"

"_Excuse_ yang tidak berguna," balas Shikamaru malas. "Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa tidak kau hubungi dia dan tanyakan langsung padanya?"

Ino terdiam. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru tidak salah. Tapi, kenapa sulit mengakui kalau pria itu benar dan bahwa Ino akan menjalankan saran yang telah diberikan olehnya? Mungkin ini hanyalah salah satu bentuk kekeraskepalaan yang lain dari wanita itu.

"Telepon dia dan tanyakan hal yang mengganggumu," ulang Shikamaru lagi dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa ia bosan namun tetap merasa perlu mengatakannya, jika tidak ingin hal yang merepotkan menimpanya. "Aku yakin, ia akan menjawab semua keraguanmu."

Ino menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat.

"Gaara memang seperti itu."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Temari sudah tidak lagi berada di kantor Gaara. Tentu saja ketiga anak lincah yang sebelumnya juga ikut untuk menggerayangi kantor Gaara, telah dibawa oleh wanita berambut pirang kuncir empat tersebut. Keadaan hening kembali mengudara di dalam ruangan sang Direktur muda yang sudah ditinggal seorang diri.

Seharusnya, dengan keheningan, Gaara bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih. Dulu, ia pun lebih menyukai suasana hening dan tenang. Tapi, entah sejak kapan, ia jadi membenci keheningan seperti ini. Ia butuh sedikit keributan. Apalagi, jika keributan itu dibuat oleh satu orang.

Orang itu.

Yamanaka Ino.

Nama yang sempat membuat kakaknya terpana sesaat sebelum wanita tersebut tertawa sampai mengeluarkan sedikit air di sudut matanya.

Yah, siapa yang pernah menyangka? Temari ternyata sudah tahu mengenai masalah Ino dan suaminya. Rupanya, Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menceritakan masalah tersebut walaupun ia tidak sampai menyebutkan nama. Saat itu, Temari juga merasa tidak membutuhkan nama wanita yang dikatakan tengah mendekati suaminya. Selama suaminya itu tetap setia padanya.

Namun, yang membuat Gaara semakin terkejut - terlepas dari fakta bahwa Temari ternyata tidak begitu kaget dengan pernyataannya - adalah reaksi sang kakak setelah itu. Kakaknya tersebut malah menyuruh Gaara untuk segera menaklukkan Ino. Wanita sulung dari keluarga Sabaku yang kini telah menyandang marga Nara itu bahkan menegaskan bahwa saat-saat dimana seorang wanita sedang patah hati, adalah saat yang paling mudah jika seorang pria ingin mendapatkan sang wanita untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pemikiran yang sebenarnya sangat menguntungkan. Tapi juga, terasa begitu salah. Gaara tidak mau memanfaatkan kondisi patah hati Ino untuk bisa menaklukkan wanita tersebut. Ditambah, ia juga tidak mau dimanfaatkan Ino sebagai pelarian semata. Hubungan dengan asas saling memanfaatkan seperti itu, tidak bisa dibilang hubungan yang sehat kan?

Gaara semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kepalanya mengarah ke langit-langit dan matanya terpejam. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengusir bayangan Ino, setidaknya untuk sementara, dari benaknya. Tapi sulit. Wanita itu seolah sudah membentuk bentengnya sendiri di dalam benak Gaara.

Begitu Gaara membuka kelopak yang menutup _turquoise_-nya, saat itulah sebuah kata-kata lirih meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Bisakah aku mempercayakan hubungan ini pada takdir yang telah membawa kami sampai ke sini?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sepulangnya dari kantor, Ino langsung berdiam diri di kamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas kasur beralaskan seprai berwarna keunguan. Ia mencoba merenungkan pembicaraan yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Shikamaru sebelumnya. Dan karena itulah, Ino berkali-kali sudah memegang _handphone_-nya, berniat menghubungi pria berambut merah yang terus saja mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi berkali-kali pula, Ino membatalkan niatnya, untuk suatu alasan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

Ino mendesah. Rasanya, ia tidak sampai seperti ini saat sedang jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru. Tapi kenapa, sekali ini, perasaan yang seharusnya menyenangkan jadi begitu menyesakkan?

Memang, pertemuan pertama Ino dengan pria itu – Gaara – tidak bisa dibilang sebagai pertemuan yang indah. Pertemuan takdir di antara mereka sangat kacau. Tapi, siapa yang sempat menduga kalau semua kekacauan itu kini akan menuntun Ino pada perasaan sakral yang… baiklah, sebut saja, cinta.

Kebersamaan mereka memang singkat. Tapi, intensitas kebersamaan di antara keduanya membuat perasaan itu dapat bertumbuh dengan cepat. Mungkin terdengar konyol. Ia baru saja patah hati dan dalam selang waktu lima hari kemudian, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Tapi, meskipun konyol, Ino tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang sudah bertumbuh dalam dirinya tersebut.

Layaknya bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi, perasaan dalam dirinya pun seperti itu. Perasaan yang tengah bertumbuh indah. Tapi… apakah perasaan itu akan berguguran bahkan sebelum tiba waktunya? Bisakah Ino mempertahankan perasaan itu agar terus berkembang dengan indah dan tidak gugur sebelum saatnya? Sebuah metafora yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kegalauannya.

Ng? Tunggu!

Apa itu tadi yang menyusup masuk dalam benaknya?

Bunga Sakura?

_Hanami_?

Bukankah itu adalah kata-kata yang berasosiasi dengan malam pertama pertemuannya dengan Gaara?

Ino memandangi langit-langit rumahnya beberapa saat sebelum ia menelengkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan sorot mentari senja yang tajam menusuk permukaan iris matanya.

Senja yang indah. Tapi yang Ino inginkan adalah… agar senja itu segera berlalu.

Wanita berambut _blonde_ panjang itu kemudian terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya sebelum ia kemudian turun sepenuhnya dari kasur. Ia bersiap-siap. Ia akan ke sana. Entah apa yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

Seandainya Dewa Kesialan benar-benar tidak mengikutinya…

Seandainya takdir memang masih berpihak padanya…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Bulan sudah berada di tahtanya. Sedikit bintang menemaninya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan keagungan malam yang menjadi latarnya.

Ditambah dengan hamparan merah muda yang sesekali menerbangkan bagian kecilnya ke udara, malam sungguh menyajikan pemandangan lain yang tidak kalah indah dibandingkan siang.

Dan di tengah selimut kegelapan inilah – walaupun lampu-lampu penerangan jalan membuatnya tidak benar-benar pekat – Ino berada. Wanita itu berjalan seorang diri, di tengah-tengah jalan lebar yang di kiri kanannya ditumbuhi pohon Sakura. Pohon-pohon tersebut saling berdampingan, bagaikan penyambut tamu di suatu acara besar. Berdiam dalam jajarannya, sambil sesekali menaburi Ino dengan kelopak merah muda yang berbau harum.

Dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, Ino melangkah perlahan. Ia masuk ke bagian dalam taman. Kakinya melangkah dengan cukup pasti ke suatu arah yang menjadi tujuannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, sementara dadanya sedikit bergemuruh dan pikirannya memperlihatkan kejadian di masa lalu yang membuatnya geli.

Langkahnya semakin ia percepat hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Di sini adalah tempat dimana ia dan teman-teman sekantornya melakukan _hanami_ malam itu. Sesaat, Ino menoleh, berusaha mengingat dimana tempat 'kenangan' yang membuatnya nekad datang ke sini hari ini.

Sekali ini, dengan keraguan, Ino mulai melangkah ke satu arah. Ia harusnya tidak datang ke sini hanya dengan tujuan menyambangi tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Bukankah pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya bisa menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untuk berada di sini? Tapi Ino memang wanita yang keras kepala kan? Baginya, kenangannya lebih penting dibandingkan pemandangan seindah apapun.

Beruntungnya, kekeraskepalaannya kali itu membawanya pada suatu pemandangan yang jauh, jauh lebih indah dibandingkan hamparan pohon Sakura yang ada di sekelilingnya. Keindahan itu bahkan membuat Ino menahan napas dengan langkah yang terhenti seketika. Tas kecil yang semula ia jinjing dengan sebelah tangannya sampai terhempas begitu saja ke tanah berumput.

"G-Gaara?"

Sosok berambut merah itu pun akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadap wanita berambut pirang yang tengah memandangnya takjub, tidak percaya.

"Ino…"

Ino kembali menggerakkan kakinya, mendekat pada pria yang dipanggilnya 'Gaara' tersebut. Setelah jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter, Ino pun berhenti.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ino dalam nada yang menyiratkan bahwa wanita itu benar-benar tidak menyangka – walaupun ia sedikit mengharapkan – bahwa pria itu akan datang ke sini.

"… Takdir…" jawab Gaara lembut sambil menarik sebelah tangan Ino dan mengajak wanita itu untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

Ino merasa air matanya akan tumpah mendengar suara pria itu. Tapi apa yang perlu ditangisinya? Sebaliknya, ia harunya merasa lebih gembira bukan? Apa yang diharapkannya, apa yang dipikirkannya selama dua hari belakangan ini, kini ada di hadapannya. Sosok ini… nyata! Bukan sekedar imajinasinya.

"Kalau begitu… kita bertemu lagi karena takdir?" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahinya menyentuh dada bidang Gaara. "Bolehkah aku berharap kalau takdir ini adalah suatu rencana yang memang dipersiapkan khusus untuk kita?"

Gaara mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Ino. Sebelah tangannya yang lain kemudian merengkuh kepala Ino. Lembut, Gaara mengecup puncak kepala Ino.

"Jika demikian," ujar Gaara sambil memejamkan matanya, "bolehkah aku juga berharap kalau perasaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang salah? Bukan sekedar ulah iseng anggur yang memabukkan ataupun sebagai bentuk pelarian akibat patah hati?"

Ino seketika itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langsung ke dalam bola mata Gaara.

Itukah yang dicemaskan pria itu?

Itukah yang menyebabkan pria itu bungkam meskipun keduanya sudah saling memiliki rasa yang tidak dapat dipungkiri satu sama lain?

Ino tidak dapat lagi menahan senyumnya.

"Tadi aku…" ujar Ino sambil memejamkan matanya, "bertemu Shikamaru."

Pundak Gaara sedikit menegang. Tapi kemudian, Ino menggenggam tangan Gaara yang masih memegang tangannya dengan lebih erat.

"Tapi aku tidak lagi merasakan apapun saat bersamanya. Tidak lagi berdebar, tidak lagi marah, tidak lagi kecewa. Semua terasa biasa."

"Hn?"

"Ya. Kurasa, perasaanku pada Shikamaru sudah tidak bersisa. Yang ada…"

Ino berjinjit sedikit dan kemudian mengecup pipi Gaara sekilas.

"Hanya perasaan ini, yang entah sejak kapan sudah tumbuh untukmu, Gaara…"

Gaara kemudian menyentuh pipinya sendiri dengan tangan yang tidak menggenggam tangan Ino. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Andai saja saat itu pencahayaan yang ada sedikit lebih memadai, Ino pasti sudah dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas rona merah di wajah Gaara. Dan sebaliknya, Gaara pun pasti dapat melihat bagaimana semburat kemerahan mulai mendominasi wajah wanita tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya hanya terdiam, saling memandang, berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung mereka agar menjadi normal kembali. Tapi, begitu keduanya sudah merasa lebih tenang, yang kemudian mereka lakukan adalah... semakin mendekatkan wajahnya satu sama lain. Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya pun saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya sentuhan ringan dan mereka langsung menarik diri.

Otomatis, debaran jantung mereka kembali menggila. Tapi itu tidak lantas menghilangkan senyuman Ino dari wajahnya. Gaara yang biasanya tidak berekspresi pun, kini membalas senyuman Ino itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang begitu menawan. Melihat itu, Ino tidak dapat lagi menyangkal pemikiran kecilnya yang berkoar-koar bahwa Gaara adalah pria yang benar-benar mempesona!

Merasakan dorongan yang kembali mendesak di sela-sela kegiatan mereka untuk saling mengamati satu sama lain, keduanya pun kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Kali ini, mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan ciuman tersebut bertahan lebih lama dibandingkan ciuman sebelumnya.

Tidak, mereka tidak sedang mabuk saat ini. Keduanya sadar, sangat sadar. Tapi ciuman kali ini pun terasa begitu hangat, sama hangatnya seperti ciuman terakhir yang mereka bagi setelah mereka menenggak _wine_ di apartemen Gaara waktu itu. Lebih daripada itu. Ciuman kali ini terasa jauh lebih hangat dan juga lebih… memabukkan.

Gaara tidak lagi diliputi keraguannya dan Ino pun semakin menanggapi ciuman tersebut dengan seluruh hatinya. Gaara kemudian sedikit menggerakkan tubuh Ino hingga punggung wanita tersebut bersandar pada batang pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh. Kondisi ini seolah memperlihatkan versi lain dari ciuman pertama mereka dimana dulu, Ino-lah yang mengendalikan keadaaan. Tapi bagi Ino, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan walaupun sekarang Gaara yang memegang kendali atas ciuman mereka. Tepatnya, keduanya tidak ada lagi yang mempedulikan dan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Keindahan bunga Sakura yang ada di sekeliling mereka pun tidak mereka hiraukan. Meskipun demikian, bunga-bunga berwarna _pink_ tersebut masih saja setia menemani keduanya untuk saling menunjukkan perasaan satu sama lain melalui ciuman panjang mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat penuh kehangatan, akhirnya keduanya pun memisahkan diri. Walaupun dikatakan memisahkan diri, pada kenyataannya, jarak di antara mereka tidak terlalu banyak berubah.

"Akhirnya, ciuman keempat, tanpa mabuk sedikit pun," ujar Ino berkelakar.

"Empat?" tanya Gaara sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Tidak ingat, eh?"

Gaara mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan benar jumlah ciuman yang sudah mereka lakukan. Apakah sekedar menempelkan bibir hari ini pun dihitung sebagai ciuman?

"Pertama kalinya, saat kau mabuk, di taman ini. Kedua kalinya, saat kau akan pulang, di apartemenku. Lalu tadi… ciuman ketiga dan keempat?" ujar Gaara berusaha memastikan kapan dan di mana saja ciuman yang berjumlah empat kali itu dilakukan.

"Huh! Bukan, bukan. Hari ini hanya dihitung satu ciuman," jawab Ino sambil mendorong dada Gaara agar pria itu sedikit memberi jarak bagi keduanya.

"Jadi? Kapan…"

"Pikir saja sendiri," ujar Ino kemudian sambil tertawa-tawa dan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Gaara. Wanita itu beranjak ke arah tasnya, membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, menepuk debu yang sedikit menempel, dan akhirnya menyelempangkan tas kecil tersebut di pundak kanannya. Setelah itu, ia pun melirik ke arah Gaara yang masih terdiam dalam kebingungannya.

Tentu saja Ino tidak bisa menyalahkan Gaara seandainya pria itu tidak ingat mengenai sebuah ciuman lain yang telah mereka lakukan. Dan melihat reaksi Gaara yang tampak berusaha setengah mati untuk mengingat, Ino tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain tersenyum geli.

Merasa kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban selain yang keluar dari mulut Ino, Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk menangkap tangan Ino dan menarik wanita tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangan Gaara kemudian menahan pinggang Ino sementara tangannya yang lain kembali berkaitan dengan jari-jari ramping wanita tersebut.

"Katakan?" ujar Gaara, setengah memaksa wanita tersebut untuk segera membeberkan fakta yang dijadikannya sebuah rahasia. Ino sendiri masih terlihat menikmati permainannya untuk membuat Gaara merasa semakin dan semakin penasaran sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan lidahnya yang terjulur mengejek.

"Ino…" ujar Gaara dengan nada yang seperti meminta. Melihat reaksi Gaara yang seolah sangat memohon untuk diberi tahu, mau tidak mau, tawa Ino pun kembali pecah.

Ino kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Gaara. "Baiklah, baiklah," ujarnya lembut. "Akan kuberitahukan padamu…"

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sementara Ino berjinjit sebelum ia berbisik tepat di telinga Gaara.

"_It was our second kiss…_"

Saat Ino selesai mengatakan itu, beberapa kelopak Sakura mulai menari dengan diiringi desiran angin, seolah hendak memberi dukungan bagi Gaara agar pria itu dapat segera mengingat saat-saat yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita dalam dekapannya. Namun tampaknya, niat tulus bunga Sakura tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Dahi Gaara tetap saja berkerut setelah mendengarkan pernyataan tersebut. Ino yang mendapati bahwa Gaara semakin kebingungan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil melayangkan sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Gaara tidak ingin tahu apapun lagi. Ia hanya ingin kembali melumat bibir wanita di hadapannya ini.

Tapi, dengan cepat, Ino menarik kepala Gaara mendekat dan membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak hingga lamunannya pun menguap. Hembusan napas wanita itu terasa hangat menggelitik wajah Gaara yang lagi-lagi mulai menunjukkan rona kemerahan. Mata _aquamarine_ itu juga kemudian mengunci kedua _turquoise_ Gaara yang memang tidak ingin lepas dari jerat pesona yang diciptakan oleh wanita tersebut.

Sementara Gaara berusaha keras untuk mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal, Ino malah meletakkan sebuah telunjuknya di bibir Gaara. Lalu, dengan suara yang menggoda, wanita itu kemudian berkata.

"_It happened on your apartment as well as the third._ _And back then..._"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Ino menyeringai.

"_You kissed me while you're drunk_!"

*********おわり*********

* * *

><p>AN:

Huakakakakaka! Akhirnya fic ini beres juga! Ya-ha! Agak gantung yah? Atau malah sangat gantung? Tapi emang inilah ending yang udah terbayang oleh saya sejak awal. Moga-moga sih reader-tachi sekalian nggak kecewa yah. Dan maaf juga kalau-kalau ada yang menantikan peran tiga bocah lincah itu lagi. Di sini mereka cuma nongol sedikit. Wkwkwk. Ohyah, kalau ada yang merasa alur di chapter ini agak rush… well… nggak salah sih. Saya sendiri juga merasa demikian *tersenyum kecut*. Tapi moga-moga nggak sampai mengganggu kenyaman reader-tachi dalam membaca fic ini. ^^v

Nah, sesuai janji saya pada beberapa reader, setelah fic ini, saya bakalan konsen buat namatin Flower Lady. So, tunggu aja tanggal main last chapter-nya Flower Lady yak? XD

Sebelum sampai di penghujung kata-kata, I'd like to give my special thanks to : el Cierto, Minewoppa, agusthya, Putri Luna (really? I'm glad you like that sentences. ^^), licob green, Kara 'lluvia' Couleurs (ha…ha…ha… :P), Yuki Tsukushi n ratoe sang gigi (kapan-kapan menggila lagi yo? XD), vaneela, Cendy Hoseki, lavender magic (sabar yah buat FL-nya), Lollytha-chan, dasya-chanELFShawol, moe chan (GM ngantri yak, abis FL tamat baru saya lanjut GM ^^v) yang udah mereview chapter kemarin. Juga untuk yang telah nge-fave, nge-alert, dan semua yang udah baca fic ini sebagai silent reader. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya #bow.

Okey, sekarang…

Would you mind to gimme review? Tell me your opinion bout this last chapter.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
